Alpha and Omega:Debt Paid With Blood
by justnick
Summary: Humphrey's life was going great until a rival pack decided it was time to pay up ...
1. Chapter 1

Alpha and Omega: Debt paid with Blood

Alright first story Plz use creative critisizm

The Wind Crackled as it Passed throught the trees, Sending warm air into the undergrowth and into the bushes. A lone bull grazed below, it chewed on the wild grass it's long legs like stone pillars his antlers covered in velvet and the scratches of old fights lay visible.

The wind shifted , as the Old bull cocked his head releasing a loud snort. Admist the bush a pair of Glowing eyes focused on the moose, to the eyes their was nothing else just it's prey. the eyes took note of every breath , every movement, every blink of the bull.

The bull was old but it was not frail, it turned it's head to glance at the bush and the field of tall wild grass.

Time seemed to stop as the Moose locked eyes with the Glowing eyes. There was a flash, the bull turned it's horns, but any defense was forseen. Their was a yell then a slash of fur and the bull staggered, it thrashed out in a blood rage, not aiming just lashing about in its final fight for life. After each movement it slowed. It grew colder the bull was as if in a fog then it let out its death scream and collapsed sending the birds in the trees scattering. The wolf stepped into the light and studied he's work. He cleaned the blood from his mouth and turned He's head up and signaled the others. The oldest stepped near him and spoke "Nice kill you'll make her proud"

The old wolf spoke With words of stone

"I'am almost good enough" Thought Humphrey "almost'' It had been a winter since they last saw eachother the thought of her made him dizzy, her golden fur always soft , and the scent of flowers that were always with her.

He flashed back to the conversation 3 months prior ._ " I am not good enough" He said finnaly after their short howl. " what do you mean'' she hummed back. '' kate if you know want ...puppies " he shook from his mouth I need to be strong and fast and and a Alpha" He tried to say proudly "humphrey i like you the way you are" she mused . "No Kate I need to be Strong for the Pack and for you"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The return**

A winter later humphrey patrolled the tranning grounds , His fur rippled with new powerful muscles , his face a darker , more confident look with powerful eyes. Over the time he spent traning with Winston he had learned to kill with scary efficency . He could track deer from a mile away. He could Almost become invisible to anything unsuspecting. He leapt from rock to rock till he stood on the cliffs peak. He laughed to himself he recalled when it had took him half a day to traverse it now a matter of seconds . That was just part of his traning . He had to hunt with his eyes closed , fish and command pack members which was hard because who wanted to listen to a former omega? He had also sparred personally with Winston who despite claiming such, held nothing back , each day humphrey went to sleep bruised and bloody , so sore that as soon as he hit the ground he fell asleep. Then came a day during the sparring he seemed to feel like winston was moving slower , he could see his blows before they came and dodged them as he returned with powerful hits shaking winston. " He must be going easy on me" Humphrey thought. "Surely this isn't all you've got Winston" Said Humphrey dodging a slugish blow . " Of ... course ... not " coughed Winston Panting. Then it came , Humphrey saw an opening and took it . Slamming Winston's side and turning him over , then Humphrey jumped on him and pushed down. "I give Humphrey "still panting as Winston got up "nice ... Job" Humphrey smiled barely breathing heavy at all. "It's time for the mountain " Winston spoke regaining his breath "The Mountain" Humphrey said quietly.

"The Mountain" Was for what its worth a very steep rocky hill covered in dirt and very sharp fist sized rocks meant to cut up paw pads. What's worse is that the Trainee Humphrey in this case has to traverse the mountain while it was raining turning already loose dirt into mud making it very hard to climb up the last boulder to the peak . " This is not going to be fun is it Winston?" Winston just chuckled and moved to the viewing position.

Lightning cracked and thunder bekoned for Humphrey to start . He Sighed and took his position at the base. As if a signal the rain began to fall " Of course now it can't be just a shower '' Humphrey said weakly. "All right Humphrey get ready ... set ... Go!"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mountain**

**Hmm what will happen next , should I do a chapter about Kate as always creative criticism please!**

''GO!"

Humphrey leapt from the starting stone and up onto the first boulder, his paws looking for a foothold

Slipping, he quickly grabbed a ledge. He yelped as he cut his paw on the hidden rocks, ignoring the pain he pulled himself up through the mud and onto the top of the boulder, his bleeding paws making it slippery. He would have laughed if he wasn't out of breath when he reached the top of the first boulder.

He aimed at the second one and leaped, catching mud with his face in the process .He hit it belly first and his legs dangled from the ledge, grunting he used his tail as a counter balance and swung his legs up so that he appeared sideways on the ledge. He put one foot up and over the edge and then slowly his arm till he could roll over on to the top. He spat out mud and dirt and griped the edge to use as a lever. The rain poured harder it had even begun to sting.

Humphrey ignored it and shook himself as best he could; he leapt for the edge and caught it with one paw. "oh please " He thought himself . His alpha muscles wouldn't help him he needed luck. He swung for a mystery foot hold and prayed one would be there. _"Thank you Fate "_He said to himself and pulled himself up. Mud caked between his claws, he shook them and stood up shaking himself free of heavy water. He laughed out of breath as he climbed to the top where the other alphas and Winston were waiting. He couldn't help laughing as they congratulated him on his newly achieved rank.

"_I guess now, I am officially a square "He_ thought to himself. Without a doubt he knew that what he had achieved was good for him and that it would help the pack.

"Humphrey" Winston spoke His voice cracking, "Good Job! But now you know you need to elect your lieutenants".

Humphrey coughed "what?"

"You need lieutenants to help you out " Said Winston almost smiling .

"Well um... Hutch!" Hutch's face snapped up .

"Yes Humphrey I Mean Sir" He said with a hiss

"I" cough* " Will you serve as my lieutenant umm for now " Humphrey said with new confidence in is voice.

Hutch looked at Winston who nodded and said okay.

"Yes Sir!" Said Hutch standing at attention

"Alrighty then" Humphrey said looking to the stars.

**A/N: Okay Please review srry for the wait thank you...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Kate**

**Alrighty then I guess Kate deserves a chapter because I was thinking to what is Kate doing?**

**As always Please review and be honest Thank you all!**

Kate woke up early as she did most every morning . She cleaned herself in the stream next to the den Humphrey had built before he left for advanced alpha school , him not even being able to sleep in it at all. She laughed as she remembered how he slaved over it , hollowing out the tree and being attacked by a family of upset owls in the process. He smoothed out the interior , making sure it was comfy and spacey but also cozy. He had put his love for her into the den , making sure it was, what did he say "_worthy of you" . _She giggled as she stretched and limbered up for the morning hunt . "Okay " she said to herself "Lets do it!".

Kate strolled over to the hunting patrols meeting spot, she saw Candu was already there waiting.

"There you are sleepy head ! " Candu said with a voice way to excited this early. Kate shook her head, Humphrey had said that before he left.

"Sure Candu just be quiet" Kate said a little meaner than she meant. They then jogged to the valley's basin where fresh tracks lay. " On my right" Kate said with a whisper ordering him. He snapped to the position as the both moved low to the ground , the fur on their bellies scraping the dirt and grass.

" Here we go" She said as a fresh scent caught her nose. Her eyes scanned as they moved , looking for the prize.

"Kate I see It" Candu said with a happy growl as he pointed with his nose towards the target. The target was a young Bull(Male Moose) who had in it's own confidence had left the main herd to eye some females. Kate almost felt sorry for it as Candu went right as she went left. "Lead him to me Candu" Kate said with a smile , who to the command grunted a yes.

The Bull Knocked it's antlers against a naked tree , trying to rid itself of a velvet coating It had developed over growth. Kate got very low to the ground , the tan grass around her concealing her as she slowly shimmied toward the Moose. It let loose a grunt with a foul odor as it continued to scratch the poor tree to a slow death.

Candu crept up behind the beast and from the top of his lungs let loose a bark that would have scared anyone , the moose jumped and yelled as it dashed almost tripping over its own legs as it ran away from the loud noise. Kate tightened her haunches to get ready to pounce " _go for the throat " _Eve said in her head.

In one quick , fluid motion Kate leapt from her camoflague and slashed with her teeth and severed the cartoid artery causing the Bull to Yell , a sickening sound that was stopped by the flowing of blood into the throat . The Bull shook from side to side as it bleed out , slowly coming down to a rest. Kate smiled at Candu and they then began the long drag back to home.

Kate ate her fill in their den and hummed to herself a beautiful melody that she came up with as she went along , not really meaning anything just pure and sweet. Kate full, left the den and then returned to the stream to clean herself and drink. As she rose her head from a long and refreshing drink she looked up to see Sunny, a female she had shared few words with. Between Sunny's legs came two pups , barley a few weeks old. Sunny played with them and cleaned them as she sang to them a tone not unlike the one Kate had sung to herself moments ago. Kate watched in awe as the mother played with the kids , her face seemed to glow with happiness as she rolled them over and tickeled started to walk away giving the pups one last look.

Kate decided to take a walk through the meadow to clear her head. She wondered if Humphrey would be back soon , his voice soft and nice with the scent of pine on his fur. She missed him more than she had realized and almost began to tear up. She thought of asking Humphrey something but shook her head away from the thought ." _He wouldn't would he? maybe if I mentioned it to him" _Kate thought to herself as she stopped when she heard the clear sound of laughter.

Kate walked towards the sound of the laughter and right away recognized Lilly's voice with a much deeper one , one she was all to familar with .

" Oh I'm sorry " Kate said with a quiet voice as she saw Lilly and Garth cuddiling and cleaning eachother.

"Oh umm hi Kate we were just telling eachother jokes... you did'nt bother us really" Said Lilly trying to be reasuring .

"Um Oh yeah Kate no prob" Garth said a little distracted.

"Bye " Kate said quickly and ran away , her thoughts now very clouded .

'_Even Lilly and Garth are thinking about it"_ Kate felt very sad in her mind. She ran to Humphrey's and her den and curled up on the warm floor . Kate slowly closed her eyes as she pondered how to ask Humphrey about puppies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Wicked**

**A/N: Okay I did not want to do a musical chapter but this is close enough go onto Youtube and listen to Ain't no rest for the wicked by Cage the elephant. I hope you will get what i mean. Please Review**

Humphrey woke up as the light broke through the trees catching his eyes.

"Oh good you're up we need to move "Winston said grinning.

"Wait you mean were going back!" Humphrey said happily, is heart fluttering with thoughts of returning to Kate.

"Yes we are but first we need to go through another packs turf" Winston said, Humphrey could tell he missed Eve although Humphrey did'nt.

"So whose pack are we going through?" Humphrey asked puzzled, he had never heard of any other pack close by.

"It's run by a young wolf named Victor, the pack in question is made up of loose females and Rogues'' Winston said disgusted. "Many a male wolf has fallen prey to the desires of the flesh". Humphrey understood him. "be careful... not that I doubt you" Winston warned and Humphrey nodded.

They continued walking until meeting the base of the Canyon. Ahead of them lay a dark opening with a Human sign reading ''Abandon mine stay out".

"Why do we have to go through here again?" Humphrey questioned.

"Well the difference is go through here and it will take only a day or the other way witch will take about 3." Hutch responded coldly silencing Humphrey. Inside they heard talking and laughter.

"Let's go then" Winston said readily.

They made their way into the cave slowly checking corners and angles. The cave was dark except for parts where the sun broke through cracks in the celling. The entered the main chamber of the cave and saw wolves of all shapes and sizes lying around. A hot spring in the middle bubbled up and formed a pool . In the pool a large gray wolf and two red wolves lay and joked.

"Ah Winston comrade!" The Large gray wolf exclaimed, "What are You doing here friend?"

Winston stepped forward with a stone face.

"We need to pass through to get home if you would please let us? " Winston said his face made a sign of discomfort.

"Da of course comrade , no need to ask but if I could just talk to you for moment...alone" Victor said happily .Winston nodded and followed Victor to a dark hole. Humphrey wanted to find out what they were talking about but decided to put it to rest.

"Hey you two look lonely " A red wolf with dark eyes said seductivley .

"You two need any company"a dirty blonde one asked Humphrey and Hutch.

"Uh sorry ladies I'm taken" Humphrey said strongly. These girls were pretty and well easy but they were nothing compared to Kate , not that for a second he even considered them. "Come on Hutch lets go...Hutch?...HUTCH!"Humphrey yelled at Hutch , the red wolf wrapping herself around him.

"Oh yeah sorry"Hutch said somewhat dissapointed and pushed back the red wolf. "Sorry ,your pretty maybe another time" Hutch said trying to be nice after rejecting her .

" All the good ones are taken " The red wolf mumbled to her friend as they walked away. Hutch sighed looking at them longingly. Humphrey had never thought of Hutch as lonely , to Humphrey he seemed like a married to the job kind of guy but he guessed eveyone needed someone , Humphrey new that very well.

Winston emerged from the cave a dark look on his face. "alpha team we're leaving" Winston yelled coldly. Victor's face looked as dark as Winston's.

"Alright let's go Hutch!" Humphrey yelled excited. Hutch sighed and nodded as he rose from the floor.

"I'll escort you to the exit comrade's " Victor said almost ordering. They walked through the gloomy path , past stalagmites and an overpowering odor that Humphrey really hoped was'nt from the residue in the hotspring.

" Here we are friends good luck" Victor said his accent thick, then as they were leaving a whisper "Oh Winston, remember what you owe me" Victor said his voice totally changed a moment ago. Winston nodded solemly and turned his head forward as the group at once sprinted towards home.

Humphrey ran with his new speed, grass and trees a blur , he ran far faster and ahead of the others . Humphrey smelt the good old familar scent of the pine trees , the soft sound of the waterfall hitting the rocks. He smiled to himself as he grew closer and closer to their den.

Kate strolled through the meadow , she coudn't believe he was going to be back. She missed him , his' funny personalty although his' new alpha body helped. Her heart fluttered as she thought of new big , strong , alpha humphrey and she giggled to herself like a little girl.

Humphrey ran nearly bumping into a small pretty white wolf.

"Humphrey is...is that you?" Lilly said very surprised.

"You bet, hey is Kate around ?" The strong, handsome , blue eyed alpha asked her.

" Oh umm shes in the meadow " Lilly said trying to hide her blushing , not easy with white fur.

"Haha okay thanks Lilly ! " Humphrey said chuckling and leapt by her with strong legs and ran toward the meadow rapidly. Lilly could'nt help but fan herself as she watched Humphrey run. "Your lucky Kate " Lilly thought to herself.

Humphrey ran toward the meadow , his head full of endorphins almost exploding. Humphrey ran until he caught her scent. The sweet smell of flowers and well to Humphrey , love.

Kate opened her eyes and looked up at the gray wolf. His muscles very clearly showing , his hair short , his eyes oh his eyes, she could lose herself in them.

Humphrey gazed at her , her beautiful golden flowing fur , her lovely brown eyes , the flower above her ear.

"Hey " Humphrey said standing still and grinning.

"Hey " Kate said smiling.

**A/N: Ahhhhhhhh! what a heart felt reunion nothing could go wrong ! Oh No! i hope i did'nt jynx it. Please review Thx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Mixed Feelings

**A/N:...**

Humphrey could hardly believe it as he gazed at his love , his head at a loss for words.

"Oh Kate " He said as they broke from their trance and hugged each other , both of them rejoicing in the scent and comfort of the other.

" I missed you so much Humphrey !" Kate said a tears in her eyes.

" Me to Kate, me to" He said nuzziling her back. They stood there not talking, just taking in eachother's presence wrapped in their warm embrace.

"look at you " Kate said finnaly pulling away to Humphrey's disapointment. She walked around him and inspected him. "Strong legs...short fur...long tail hmmm the only thing that makes you look close to old Humphrey is your eyes!" She said pretending to investgate him. She looked at his eyes and felt herself fall into the seas of blue . She stared at them for minutes until she shook her self from his trance. "Who are you and what have you done with Humphrey?" She said smugly her head cocked. Humphrey just laughed.

" Oh yeah well the Kate I remember was nicer" He told her.

"Humphrey " She said playfuly hitting him.

"Oh You want a fight well check out these!" He said flexing. She looked at his new body.

"Kate quit drooling !" He said laughing as she tackled him. They wrestled and rolled in the meadow. They chased eachother and played hide and go seek. Kate ran from Humphrey laughing , however much to her surprise he quickly overran her with his new speed. Humphrey gently pushed over Kate and they laughed as they looked into eachother's eyes.

"Months away from you was hell" Humphrey tolled Kate as she jokingly rolled her eyes.

"Well you certainly got an Alpha's mouth on you" Kate teased.

"I got other alpha things to..." Humphrey grinned and raised his eyebrows.

"Humphrey!" Kate giggled.

"What Kate , I meant a new set of hunting skills" Humphrey laughed.

Kate licked Humphrey's face and he licked her back.

"Do that again and you will not like where it's going next " A new all to painful and familar voice yelled.

"Eve" Humphrey said getting up.

"You two aren't even married yet" Eve scolded them as she walked towards them.

"Mom" Kate sighed.

" Wow Eve seems you got self control while I was gone" Humphrey smiled weakly.

"Don't push it you!" Eve barked making Humphrey take a few steps back. " I just can't see my daughter upset". Humphrey looked apologetic at Kate. " I really really REALLY hate to say it but welcome back " She whispered.

"Thanks Eve" Humphrey smiled.

" Well I am a mother" Eve said matter of factly. Humphrey looked at Kate and shook his head slightly.

"Umm you two should go to the Den Winston wants to talk to you Humphrey about the change of command" Eve said almost sadly. Humphrey nodded at the command . He Knew that once He married Kate officially he would become Alpha leader. He was nervous but knew his training would kick in.

Humphrey remembered his and Kate's secret wedding_. _

_The Sun shined on their secret spot in the forest. The spot was gaurded by a circle of pine trees they wanted to be alone. Kate stepped toward Humphrey his fur groomed and His eyes like the sky. Humphrey gazed into her brown eyes and knew he had no doubt he was with the one he loved. She looked at him , she couldn't help but smile . She could be with the one she loved. They exchanged their vows not breaking eye contact. Then when the time was right they touched noses and closed their eyes, not breaking away for along time ._

Humphrey could'nt be happier he was back where he belonged but to him as long as he was with Kate he was Home.

Later after the meeting Humphrey strolled in the cool night air . The meeting went well he thought . He was told that Kate , Garth , Lilly and Him were after Their weddings to officially move to the leader positions. Winston said he needed this retirement as much as Humphrey needed his training.  
Humphrey walked towards their den to find Kate waiting for him anxiously.

"Hi Humphrey" Kate said excitedly to her love.

"Hi Kate" Humphrey smiled at her.

Kate moved towards him and began to kiss him. She kissed him and nuzzled him and licked him. Humphrey enjoyed it but then began to shift uncomfortably.

"Kate " She stopped "Is something wrong" He asked

"No why would their be ?" She resumed kissing him.

" Kate what is it ?" Humphrey said breaking free from her.

"Well I just thought that since the packs united their is more food so we need more wolves to hunt " Kate said clearly not the whole story.

" Oh I get it you want to recruit rogues I understand they can be a tough bunch" Humphrey said falsely relieved

"No Humphrey I was thinking..." Kate whispered

"Yeah go on.." Humphrey said nodding his head.

" That you and me should have.."Kate said looking down.

"What Kate?" Humphrey asked .

"...puppies" Kate finnaly spat out . Humphrey stopped , his heart skipped a beat. He shut his mouth tight.

" You want ..." He finnaly shook from his lips with no trace of emotion.

"Yes ...Please Humphrey!" She begged.

Humphrey looked at her , she was beatiful he wanted her so bad. Then Humphrey did something he didn't think he could ever do to Kate .

"No..." He said coldly.

"Wha...what" She asked tears forming in her eyes.

"Kate I ... I can't Kate I'm not ready to be a father " Humphrey pleaded with her.

"It's me isn't it ?' tears streaming down her face.

"no no kate its me please understand Kate" Humphrey begged.

"no I don't need to " She shook her head and turned .

"Kate Come Back" He yelled at her as she walked away.

"Kate Please!" Humphrey now sobbing .

She didn't turn around as she kept walking towards her parent's den.

"Kate Please!" He cried to her .

Kate slept in her mothers's den and gently cried her self to sleep.

**A/N: I don't think anything more needs to be said . dont worry its not the end. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Reasons

Humphrey moved through the trees, the rest of his patrol squad close by . He scanned the forest with sharpened skill looking for a sign of hostiles.

"Hutch you got anything?" Humphrey asked with a commanding whisper.

"No sir" Hutch shook his head as he looked around for anything.

"All right fan out and report back to the rendezvous when you find anything" Humphrey said rising from his camouflage. "Sir!" The squad said quickly and broke from his sight. _"I really hope they don't find anything" _Humphrey thought to himself.

Humphrey hadn't gotten very much sleep over the next few days. His shattered relationship with Kate wasn't easy when she was his second in command. He definitely needed to talk to her, but felt he could not for the damage was done. Humphrey felt his heart ice over and he became very solemn and performed his job. He realized that he was becoming Hutch to his fear. He put together hunting patrols for the morning and returned to his vacant den.

"I miss you Kate so so so much!" Humphrey said to himself tears pouring down his face not realizing they were. He needed her as much as he hoped she needed him. He just couldn't fulfill her wish. He didn't know quite why he just was not ready to be a father. Humphrey dreamt that she would scream in pain during child birth, her scream pierced his ears. She begged him to end her misery and Humphrey couldn't he ... he just watched her bleed out from the complications. He did nothing but watch in the nightmare and that scared him.

Humphrey woke up early and walked to the squad's meeting place, his mind unfocused. Kate was already there and he looked at her with a face of stone.

"Morning" Humphrey said quietly to her. He could tell she had been crying.

"Morning" She answered back just as soft.

"Sir Sir!" Candu came running.

"It's its Hutch sirs" He said panting acknowledging Kate.

"What is It Candu?" Humphrey asked instantly attentive.

"He's gone!" Candu said upset.

Humphrey looked at Kate her eyes full of worry.

"When was the last seen" Humphrey asked.

"Well he was with the squad yesterday" Candu answered.

"Send out a search party ... NOW!" Humphrey yelled.

"Sir" Candu quickly nodded and ran away.

Humphrey looked at Kate before walking away.

Kate walked alone through the northern most point of the forest. Tears gently streamed down her face. Words could not describe the way she missed Humphrey. She needed him like air she said lostly. She continued walking aimlessly until she heard a twig snap. Her ears snapped forward as she moved into a defensive stance.

"Hey easy easy Kate it's me John" The large alpha stepped towards her.

"Oh sorry hello john" Kate said relieved, recognizing him as one of the packs best hunter.

He was very strong and very smart also not to bad looking at all.

"Hi Kate" John said innocently.

"What are you doing out here John?' Kate asked, nobody came out here.

"I could ask the same" John said smiling.

"I just needed some space..." Kate spoke hoping he couldn't see her eyes.

"From Humphrey right?'' John asked with an odd look.

"John I don't think that's any of your business" Kate said trying to be nice.

"Oh okay sorry it's just that you two don't seem to talk that much anymore" He said with a frown.

"John what are you doing out here?'' She asked nobody came out here.

"Lovely day isn't it" John said ignoring her question. " excuse me for a moment " He said jogging into the bushes. Kate was interested in what John went to do so she followed him.

She came upon a small clearing with dead grass.

"John what are you?" Kate asked as she looked at John.

Between John's jaws was a black wolf. It's neck bloody and torn. The poor thing was very clearly dead.

"John what are you doing?" Kate asked now scared. John turned around surprised at her voice.

"Kate what did I say!" John yelled angrily.

Kate ignored him, "John is that ... Is that Karen?" Kate asked looking at Hutch's now dead sister in John's jaws. "John ... John you killed her didn't you?'" Kate asked shaking.

"There's no one her Kate...no one to help you" John said letting go of Karen.

"Why John why did you do it?" Kate asked backing away slowly.

"Well Kate it's just that when I ask for something I get what I want" John smirked.

Suddenly it made sense to Kate why John hadn't taken a mate yet.

"John you didn't please tell me you didn't? "Kate pleaded.

"Oh I certainly did Kate and I'm going to do the same to you then I'll kill you" John said evilly moving towards her.

"No!" She yelled and slashed his face spraying blood drops onto her.

"I like them rough" John said as he grabbed her and pushed her down onto the ground.

John held her down, still struggling, and he kissed her laughing.

"I love how they squirm and plead!" John laughed trying to force her legs open.

Kate cried and begged for him to stop while also scratching and biting him. He was too strong for her she quickly found.

"Please John don't!" Kate begged crying.

"Here we go!" John said laughing as he prepared to do the dark deed her legs weak and open.

"**GET OFF HER YOU FREAK!"** Humphrey yelled tackling John off of her.

"Humphrey Thank you thank you" Kate said crying.

"I am going to kill you!" Humphrey yelled his eyes seeing red.

Humphrey pushed John down as he tore at his face his teeth a blaze. The two struggled , John's stronger body getting very close to overpowering him. John's teeth were almost at Humphrey's throat , a wicked look in his eyes.

" Oh this is good fun! " John laughed as he pushed harder on Humphrey's throat.

"Heres some fun!" Humphrey yelled pushing off John and ripping into his face.

The slash ripped through Johns eye and his entire left side of his face. John fell back in pain , the wound sprayed blood onto Humphrey's face. John jumped up still screaming and ran from Humphrey , his wound still bleeding.

Humphrey shaking with anger , wanted to chase him and choke him and and ... he could'nt . His anger died as he looked at Kate . She needed him now. He'd sent a kill team for John later.

" Hey Kate I'm here" Humphrey said ignoring his wounds.

She moved into his warm embrace. Humphrey wrapped around her and comforted her, Kate cried into his shoulder her tears soaking his fur.

"It's okay Kate I'm here" Humphrey whispered to her,

"I'm here and I'm not going to leave you"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: doubts**

**A/N: One of my good friends read this story and left a review that made a lot of sense. I'm talking that into consideration Andrew. Please review if you want me to keep writing, thank you, **

**Nick.**

Humphrey woke up with Kate's head on his chest, her gentle breathing soothed him. He looked at her, the morning light giving her a glow. He didn't want to leave but someone needed to hunt. He sighed after a few minutes of watching her and gently rested her head on the soft leaves. He didn't want to wake her, she needed her sleep after the John incident yesterday. He gave a last look at Kate and left the den.

Humphrey's reunion with Kate wasn't what he expected. They didn't talk much, he just held her as she sobbed in his embrace. He still needed to tell Winston and Eve what John tried to do and that he was a traitor and needed to be dealt with. Humphrey didn't know how to tell them about Karen much less Hutch. Hutch didn't have anyone except for Karen; it would kill Humphrey to have to tell him.

With the fresh kill back at home he felt he needed to tell Winston and Eve now before they found out from Kate. He walked slowly to their den trying to figure what to say, but everything he came up with seemed wrong. He took a deep breath and walked into the den.

"Winston, Eve may I speak to you?" Humphrey asked the two who were having a conversation.

"Yes Humphrey what is it? Having my daughter run back to you after making her cry wasn't enough?' Eve asked him. Humphrey didn't blink.

"Yes Humphrey what do you need? Have you found Hutch and John yet?" Winston asked moving closer to him.

"That's actually why I am here" Humphrey stammered. The two older wolves moved closer.

"Yes go on?" Eve said nodding.

"Yesterday, Kate went into the forest to clear her thoughts..." Humphrey said trying to sound strong. Eve and Winston just listened.

"She ran into John and ..." Humphrey said to them their eyes locked with his.

"John left her and she followed him and found found ...Karen'' Humphrey said still looking at their eyes.

'' Oh that's great! Where are they?" Eve asked smiling. This was harder than Humphrey imagined.

"John Killed her …." Humphrey said after a pause.

"What!" Eve and Winston asked simultaneously.

"He killed her after he um…" Humphrey trailed.

"After he what?" Eve asked tears forming in her eyes.

"He umm" The words caught in his throat. "He forced her to …" Humphrey said quietly .

"He forced her to mate with him and then he killed her" Humphrey shook out .

" Then he tried to do the same to Kate but I stopped him" Humphrey said trying to point the brightside out.

Humphrey half expected Eve to go balistic , screaming and yelling but that was'nt what she did at all. Eve stood still , tears flowed from her eyes.

"My daughter he he tried to ..." Eve said burying her face in Winston's shoulder.

"I can't believe John would, he was such a good hunter , I trusted him ... I swear I'll kill him" Winston said upset and very angry.

"I trained him" Eve coughed " I should have known".

"John was always weird , he ...he never seemed interested in a mate but was very angry around girls." Wintson said with angry eyes.

" If he comes near Kate or anyone I'll kill him , I wish I did" Humphrey said coldly.

"Thank you Humphrey for protecting my daughter" Eve said giving him a lick on the cheek.

" Oh yes Ma'am" Humphrey said surprised by Eve's affection. "I'll give my life for her" Humphrey said strongly.

" Thank you Humphrey for telling us , me and Eve need to talk about this alone" Winston said.

"Yes sir " Humphrey said leaving their den.

Humphrey walked towards the Alpha's stream for a drink where Garth and some others waited .

" Hey look who it is The new "Alpha " now" Garth laughed with the others .

" So tell me Humphrey How come you get your so high up ? I've been an Alpha since birth and you, well your still an omega! " Garth said getting up.

" I'm not an omega Garth , I'm an Alpha now for Kate but I'll never forget who I was and who I am" Humprhey said trying to ignore him.

" Alpha huh? so why does Winston let you lead squads more than me ? Is it cause your screwing his daughter" Garth smiled looking at his friends.

"Shut up Garth or I'll show you why I'm an alpha now" Humphrey said growling.

The two wolves locked eyes with eachother , bearing their teeth. Humphrey's new muscles shaking. Humphrey's size was now equal with Garth , both of them very strong.

" Tough guy ! Go ahead try something punk!" Garth barked.

Humphrey's rage boiled through him. He wanted to hurt Garth , make him bleed.

Humphrey prepared himself for a fight.

" Get out of here Humphrey go back to that loose girlfriend of yours" . That blew it, Humphrey tackled Garth.

" Don't you dare call her that !" Humphrey said hitting Garth. The two struggled the anger between them palpable. Humphrey felt his anger move his jaws around Garth's neck. Humphrey's new strength and training easily overpowering Garth's mad state.

"Humphrey STOP!" Kate yelled at him. Humphrey Immediately cooled off and got off of Garth.

" Yeah sorry Kate" Humphrey said walking towards her. " Lets go" Humphrey said nodding.

"Oh and Garth!" Humphrey said to the red wolf as he got to his feet. "thats why I'am an Alpha" He said as the to walked to their den.

That night Humphrey let Kate cuddle up with him her head on his chest . Her gentle breathing calmed him.

Thing had'nt been totally fixed yet but at least she was with him.

**A/N: Thanks Please review**

**-Nick**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 : Kate's new feeling**

**A/N: YAH! 51 reviews thank you guys . heres to sixty enjoy and review.**

Kate woke up alone, Humphrey's spot vacant but still warm. She scolded herself for not waking up early, even though today she was off she still liked waking up on time. She liked the peace and the quietness that remained over the park in the early morning . With a yawn she rose from her spot and stretched.

Today seemed like any other day but for her it was somehow different. She wondered what it could be but she needed food more than an answer, so she walked out of the den and made her way to breakfast.

A few of the other alphas had already caught breakfast and were already digging in. The said hello to Kate and paid very close attention as she ate.

"Is my fur messed up?" Kate thought to herself. She was used to attention, but eventually their eyes bothered her and she wanted to leave.

"Um I'll see you guys later" Kate said almost annoyed as she walked away.

The others looked at her walk away.

''Is she?" One wolf asked another.

"Definitely!" The other wolf answered with a smirk.

Kate decided to talk with her mother who she hoped would clear things up.

She strolled by their den and poked her head in.

"Hey Mom! "She said greeting her mother.

"Hello Dear!" Eve exclaimed as she walked over to greet her daughter.

"Hi mom " She said giving her mother a quick hug.

"Um mom "Kate said pulling away." I have a question "Kate said.

"What is it dear?" Eve asked, enjoying the feeling of being needed.

"Umm Mom I'm feeling a little weird ... do you know what it could be?" Kate asked her mom with a soft look. The question caught Eve off guard, she felt lost to words.

"Um what do you mean weird Kate?" Eve asked with concern.

"I don't know I just feel like I have a fever or an itch" Kate asked turning away.

"Oh no!" Eve thought. "This is to soon not now!" Eve shook her head.

"Um Kate it might be a fever you should go cool off in a stream, Oh I know there is one behind the feeding spot its very enclosed for privacy" Eve hated lying to her daughter. She really didn't know why she did she just didn't want her to be used or looked at or worse.

"Go Kate, go wash" Eve said giving her daughter a hug.

"Thanks mom" Kate said giving her a lick on the cheek and turned to leave.

After she was gone Eve sat to herself and felt upset. She didn't want to have to lie; Kate was about that age when it started to happen to Eve. Eve's parents weren't supportive and she had to deal with the stares, the sniffs and the constant badgering from the males without any help.

Winston had saved her from all the suitors and made her happy. She only wished Kate didn't have to go through that with Humphrey around. "Mm mm who would have thought Humphrey?" she thought. She had learned to like the young wolf and it made her happy that he made Kate happy.

She hoped he would protect her and keep her away from everyone else. She didn't have to like the thought of what they would do together but she knew he was best for her. But so help her if Humphrey made Kate do it or used her. She knew in that situation she would kill him, she knew she would.

Kate walked to the stream freshly made from the melted snow with the summer heat. It shined with the sun and formed a small pool just its surface lay just under Kate's knees. Kate took a drink and then proceeded to clean herself. The cold water felt good on her fur as she rinsed it, cleaning out dirt and bits of grass from her perfect pelt. She dunked her head into the water to rinse her face; the chilled water refreshed her and woke her up. After a while she decided she needed air and pulled up, the warm sun's sudden rays heating up her face.

"Why am I still warm?" Kate thought to herself as she shook her fur dry. Kate stopped, she was being watched. Her eyes scanned the bushes for anyone.

"You come out here!" Kate yelled, angry that she was spied on.

"Um sorry Kate but would you want me to join you?" the annoying, "ladies man" Kurt said stepping out from his place.

"Back off pig " Kate said turning her head. Kurt ignored her and got closer.

Kate flinched at the advancement that brought bad memories back.

"Oh come on Kate it's no secret that you're ..." Kurt said grinning.

"That I'm what Kurt?" Kate growled.

"You're in heat and Humphrey's not around so what do you say?" Kurt said licking his lips.

''I'm in... Heat, is it really that noticeable?" Kate thought very conflicted.

"Get out of here Kurt you know I'm with Humphrey" Kate said showing her teeth.

"Oh please Kate the whole pack well all the guys know except for Humphrey that you're in heat and we all know he won't so why can't I?" Kurt said pushing his boundaries.

"Kurt gets the heck out of here!" a new voice boomed.

"Not you again!" Kurt mumbled at the new comer.

"Hi Alan" Kate said gladly recognizing one of her alpha school mates.

Alan with his dark gray fur and matching eyes walked in between Kurt and Kate. His size matching Garth. Kate liked Alan, he was a good sparring partner and he was always calm.

"Kurt leaves please...now" Alan said his voice emotionless and his eyes locked with Kurt.

Winston had once said Alan could win an argument with his eyes; Kate never knew what he meant until now.

"Kurt I'm not going to ask you again" Alan said moving closer to Kurt.

Kurt grumbled and tried to look mean, Alan didn't budge.

Kurt realizing he was defeated shook his head.

"Forget you guys'' Kurt said slouching away. He mumbled something under his breath as he disappeared into his hiding spot.

"Umm Thanks Alan but I could have handled it myself" Kate said trying to keep calm .

" Sure Kate I have been meaning to talk to you" Alan said he eyes stabbing her.

" About what ? " Kate said trying to return the gaze.

" Well I don't mean to push but with Hutch gone I was wondering ..." Alan said growing quiet.

_" Oh so this is what he wants ... makes sense Alan is smarter, stronger and faster than Kurt but I'm forever Humphrey's "_

The scowl on Kate's face told Alan what she thought he meant .

"Oh no no Kate not that " Alan said embarassed. " I' mean if you would have me I was wondering if I could be your and Humphrey's Lieutenant". He stopped wondering if he had gone to far.

" I don't want to replace Hutch it's just well he is gone and you do need help" Alan said looking hopeful.

"OH Um well I have to wait till the wedding when Humphrey , Garth , Lilly and I receive the Alpha leader's duties, but I'll consider it " Kate said smiling.

"But honestly Alan I can't think of somebody better for the job".

" R..really ... thanks Kate ! I won't let you down !" Alan said trying to contain his excitement.

" Hold on their cowboy, just because you have my vote does not mean everybody is already cool with it so..." Kate said with a sly grin.

"Ummm cowboy?" Alan said puzzled.

"Don't worry about it " Kate said with a laugh.

" Well thanks for your vote Kate !" He said turning around to leave.

"Oh Alan wait umm is it that noticable? " Kate said embarassed.

" What do you mean Kate " Alan said.

"You know ..." Kate said with a come on really ? glance.

" Oh whew umm..." Alan's face as red as an apple. " A little ..." he finnaly answered

Kate's face grew red.

"But hey Kate your the boss don't let them get to you" Alan said comfroting her. Alan was kind that way.

" Thanks Alan" She said happily.

"Always " he said with a bow and left.

Kate's talk with Alan had calmed things but she still felt the eyes and the sniffs . One wolf was lucky if he still had a nose after one of his sniffs got a little to close for Kate.

The cold bath had'nt lasted long as Kate soon felt the itch return. As she came to the den she hoped Humphrey was their to talk to .

"Hi Humphrey " Kate said giving the gray wolf a lick on the face.

" Hey Kate did you bathe in honey ? " Humphrey said giving her a return lick.

"Ha no" She said as she nuzzled him.

" Then why do you smell amazing ?'' He said returning the affection.

" Because Humphrey I'm in heat" She said to him in a whisper.

Humphrey paused unsure.

" Your hot ? " He said confused , the day was warm but with the night it was quickly cooling.

"You could say that " she hummed giving him a lick across his chest.

" Well Kate we could go get a drink ?" Humphrey said clueless.

_" Oh no , Humphrey dose'nt know or his he just immune to anything new? Oh come on"._ Kate thought frustrated.

" No Humphrey let's just go to bed" She said giving up.

" Alrighty then" Humphrey said still confused but laid down anyway.

"You know Kate you can tell me anything"

" I know thanks"

" I love you Kate" He said embracing her.

" I love you to Humphrey" . Kate whispered .

**A/N: Well I don't know if i am good at mushy gushy love stuff but I hope I am.**

**As always thank you and please review. dont worry i'll quit with the fillers and start on the story again right away !**

**-Nick**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A Wedding and A Problem **

**A/N: Hey Guys you should check out my other story , as always I love it when you guys review :) smiley face.**

**So anyway if you guys recall Humphrey and Kate only had a secret wedding , they still need to have a offical one in order for the chain of command to pass to Kate, Humphrey, Garth and Lilly. Garth and Lilly are already married because of the Pack's situation(In the movie). So here we go !**

The early sun broke through the few clouds, removing any trace of them. The hot sun was chilled by a gentle breeze making the day officially perfect.

It was around noon when Humphrey woke up alone . Of course he was alone, Kate would be with her mother and sister, who he knew who'd try to make Kate prettier than she already was , which to Humphrey was nigh impossible as far as he was concerned . Humphrey stretched and yawned as he slowly pulled together his mind from it's sleepy state.

He smelled Kate's vacant spot barely warm which meant she must have left a while ago . He enjoyed her scent like always but something was new about it ; a sweeter , more lovely appeal to it that gave him a new feeling ; lust. The feeling caused him to become distracted and annoyed with people but he tried to push away that feeling as he would make sure nothing ruined today , Kate's day.

Humphrey walked to the alpha's stream to clean himself since recent events had taken priority over a bath. Humphrey still had a lot of things on his mind , John for one . They had sent out a group to hunt him and kill him but they turned up nothing , not even a pawprint. That scared Humphrey though he did'nt want to show it ; John was a serial killer and a very dangerous one at that . When Kate witnessed the actions of their falsely trusted pack mate they discovered that he was the cause of mysterious bodies that showed up mangled and bloody in odd places, they were all female. What really bothered Humphrey was the fact that John was a trained alpha; He knew tactics , patrol times and he even knew were the mothers and their pups slept. His knowledge and unstable mindstate made him very dangerous to everyone and Humphrey did'nt want to think of what would happen if he came back.

Humphrey pushed the thoughts back , deep into his mind. That would be a problem for another day , today was a happy one Humphrey thought as he combed tangles out of his fur. Using a pinecone was'nt enough he suddenly realized. He needed some one else with fashion sense of course , Salty , Shakey and Mooch would'nt do. He needed a girl to fix him up for Kate so at least he would feel worthy of her. Even though to him nothing was good enough for her , he figured at least he should try.

As Humphrey pondered on who could help him when like a answer to a prayer a certain white furred female came walking by.

"Oh Lilly" He shaking himself dry as he walked over to his to-be sister in law.

"Oh Hi Humphrey " She said in her quiet , sweet voice, her fur shined from being washed .

Humphrey looked at her and realized how pretty Lilly was , he had never spent that much time with her but now he wish he had . Not that he considered a romantic realationship with her though he had Kate , but Garth was definetly lucky to have a girl like Lilly.

"Um Lilly I was wondering if you could help me with my fur " He said trying to fix it.

"O...Oh yeah of course Humphrey" She said blushing from the kindness in Humphrey's voice.

She walked over close to him and picked up the pinecone in her mouth. She giggled as Humphrey involuntarily flexed for her . Her eyes locked with the muscular wolf. He was'nt as muscular as Garth but Humphrey was different , fit light and strong like a runner. She began to comb his fur with a blush of red , she was'nt this used to being close to another wolf , her and Garth only kissed.

"So Lilly " Humphrey started , he figured small talk was the least he could do. " How are things with Garth ?" He said enjoying the feeling of being combed.

"Oh his you know ... strong and... well strong " Lilly said with a pause before going back to combing.

Humphrey thought he detected dissapointment in her voice . Was something wrong with their realtionship ?

" A little self centered is he ? " Humphrey said with a playful smile.

" You could say that " She replied.

"Talk about it " He said interested.

"Well I really should'nt be talking about him behind his back..." She said in a quiet voice , stopping to lean back and examine her work.

"Oh okay that's fine I suppose" He said sort of dissapointed but not to much.

"I guess I could ... He's not a really good listener " She finaly blurted out.

Humphrey chuckled who'd would of thought Garth was not a good listener ?

"Really ? Like what do you talk to him about ?" He said hiding a smile.

" Well ..." She started out , working on a tough tangle in Humphrey's fur. " He won't talk to me about you know...kids" She whispered to Humphrey.

Humphrey's stomach felt uneasy at the mentioning of kids , he did'nt want to think he was like Garth.

" Why not ?" Humphrey asked wondering if Lilly thought like Kate.

"I don't know he will just ignore it or say he has something to do" She said this time very quiet.

"Well Lilly..." He thought of the words carefully. "Tell Garth how you feel , if you corner him ...um he'll will certainly listen to you..." Humphrey wished he listened to his own advice. " He's lucky to have you Lilly... your very pretty" He said after a pause.

At this Lilly blushed and released a small string of giggles dropping the pine cone.

"Well thank you Humphrey" She said smiling . "Your very sweet" Lilly hummed.

Lilly took another step back to exaimine her handy work.

"Well if I do say myself I think I did pretty well" She said a blush still very evident.

Humphrey rose up to all fours and smiled at Lilly who was still red. He looked at her and whispered a thanks as he started to walk away. Before he could he looked back at Lilly who still looked at him . "Ummm Lilly ? Are you okay?" He said looking into her violet eyes.

And then Lilly did something that shocked Humphrey and caused his heart to drop. Lilly leaned towards him and kissed him. This was no sister in law kiss but on the lips , Humphrey wanted to pull away but could'nt.

After a few seconds Humphrey finaly pulled away , his mind racing.

"Lilly !" He could'nt help but yell from shock of the kiss.

Lilly looked at him with a very sorry face , she knew what she did was wrong .

Humphrey left Lilly with her guilt , not saying a word. He's head exploded , today ? his' wedding day? Humphrey's head felt like a boat on stormy tides as he walked towards the Alpha's den. Leaving Lilly with a tear in her eye.

**A/N: Okay I'll try to put up the next chapter soon if I can. As always please review, thank you**

**-Nick**


	11. Chapter 11

Humphrey walked towards the meeting place, his head a swirl.

"Lilly did that ... why did she do that? She knows Kate is the only one for me...I thought she loved Garth ... she still must, I 'mean?" Humphrey thought, the kiss still burned on his lips. Humphrey shook away the thoughts; he can't have doubts today not for him nor Kate. It wouldn't be right, she was the only one he loved and could ever love.

The gray wolf with blue eyes entered the male's meeting den where his friends waited for him. As he walked in Alan gave him a curt nod with a smile which he returned happily. Alan would always be there for him, which confronted Humphrey but he wondered were Shakey, Salty and Mooch were?

Alan saw Humphrey looking around for his friends and got his attention.

"Humphrey " Alan whispered. "Up there" He said gesturing upward.

Before Humphrey could flinch his trio of friends leapt at him. Their yells of joy pierced his ears, as if in slow motion they attempted to tackle them.

Humphrey would usually love to play along but he didn't get his hair fixed for nothing. He jumped away from the attack at the last second leaving his friends wallowing in the dirt. Shakey finally got to his feet spitting out dirt and pebbles as he tried to talk.

"Humph*spit cough* rey!" Shakey said now clearly. "I thought you loved wolf piles?" he said disappointed.

"Guys" Humphrey began. " I didn't get combed for an hour for nothing but I appreciate your umm wolf pile" He said trying to be nice.

"An hour you're exaggerating!" Mooch said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah but you look nice though" Salty said softly. Everybody paused and looked at Salty.

"What a guy can't appreciate the finer points of dressing?" He said looking at all of them.

"Umm moving on. Humphrey it's almost time "Alan said clearly freaked out by Salty's comment.

"Yeah right okay here we go" Humphrey said half to Alan and half to himself.

Humphrey gulped as Winston entered. The old wolf was still very strong and was taller than Humphrey. Winston's underbelly was covered with old scars from fights he apparently won, his size, strength and age made him into someone everybody respected.

"Hello Humphrey ...are you ready?" He said, his old voice cracked like thunder.

"Yes sir" Humphrey replied strongly, not a doubt in his mind.

"You do realize that by marrying my daughter , you not only take on the full responsibilities of the Alpha rank with Kate , Lilly and Garth but you also take on the responsibilities of being Kate's mate" He said calmly. Humphrey let the words sink into his brain, understanding them all.

"Yes sir!" He said smiling.

"I know you will take care of her and I have to say I couldn't ask for a better, kinder son in law. You've made me proud" He said with a small smile. This meant a lot to Humphrey, hearing his leader talk so highly of him like this.

"Thank you. Sir!" Humphrey choked.

"You're welcome" Winston said with a chuckle. "Now go, it's time" He said pointing to the exit of the den. Humphrey took a deep breath and walked out to meet his love.

Wolves from both packs stood in two rows forming a path to the WedRock , an old , flat, sun-bleached stone big enough for two to stand by each other. It' was used rarely for certain times but Winston decided that this time was as important as anything could be.

Humphrey took his position upon the wedrock, his stomach full of butterflies. All the wolves were there , both packs had come to celebrate this day. This fact made him nervous and happy that so many cared about his wedding to his love , his soul , his life. Everything that he was , what he once was would be linked to Kate by the ancient ritual called marriage. He would be with Kate till he died and that was more than he could ever ask for.

At once every wolf began to howl a sweet melody . It was soft and sweet like honey as the sound washed over Humphrey's ears. He knew he would never forget this moment. His friends joined in the howl with whistles and whoops as they blended into the song.

Like all things good, the song ended quietly and the silence soon spread across every one. Humphrey knew what this meant as he looked towards the end of the row of wolves. Out of the cave emerged Winston , a smile on his face . Humphrey could swear he saw a tear in Winston's eyes as Winston walked out of the cave with someone very special behind him.

Kate walked out of the cave with Winston and all eyes were locked on her. Humphrey had no idea how Eve and Lilly could make Kate look even better but some how they did. Kate had two white flowers between her ear , one ontop of the other. Her cheeks were blushed red with roses and as she got closer to the wed rock Humphrey caught the scent of her , a lovely wildflower smell mixed with cinnamon .

Everyone knew she was the most beautiful female that had ever lived , no one would argue with that fact. To Humphrey their was no one else but her and him , just the two of them.

As Kate got to the wedrock with Winston at her side Humphrey couldn't help but smile that just scratched the surface of his happyiness .

Kate took her place next to Humphrey on the wed rock as Winston gave him a small nod and a smile.

Winston stepped up before them and cleared his throat.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate these two lover's harmony" He said with nice and loud voice. Humphrey looked at Eve , tears pouring down her face as she watched her daughter being given away.

"Humphrey do you accept Kate to be your mate and do you promise to protect her ? " Winston said looking at him.

"I Do" Humphrey said looking at Kate.

"And do you Kate accept Humphrey to be your mate and father to your pups? " He said the last part after a pause.

" I do " Kate said with a giggle noticing her dad's hesatation.

"Well than I suppose you two know this part " He said grinning.

Humphrey and Kate looked deep into eachother's eyes . No doubt in either of their hearts. Humphrey closed his eyes as he moved his face closer to Kate's.

She closed her eyes just as the two noses meet with a giggle from both of them.

" Humphrey, Kate you are now mates" Winston said as the packs cheered

Humphrey and Kate looked into eachothers eyes and just kept smiling their noses still together.

Humphrey had finally gotten his love after so long . He knew that what ever happened as long as he was with Kate, he was going to be okay.

**A/N: Okay I'm going to start putting author's notes at the bottom so... Thank you for reading please review and as always, have nice day ja!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Debt**

Victor rose from his sleeping place with a sly grin on his face. He knew today he got to collect his debt . It was so many years ago when Winston came to him for help . It was in winter Victor remembered , and the game that had'nt already left were frozen by this time except for a small group that resided in Victor's land . Winston had come to him asking , begging for food .

Winston had cried to him , said he needed it with his mate Eve's pups on the way while Victor just listened quietly. Victor stopped Winston mid-sentence with a raise of a paw. Victor agreed but only if Winston promised him two things. One Winston would allow Victor's only son to be raised as an Alpha in Winston's pack. And two Winston had to pay with the blood of one of his children.

As soon as Victor said this Winston's heart dropped.

"Please Victor no not that please ! Anything but my pups"

" Come on now Winston , the ends justify the means you know that better than anyone"

"But they aren't even born yet please" Winston said tears in his eyes.

" Make a choice Winston, starvation of your pack or one life" Victor said coldly.

Victor said this as he wanted no more but this.

"That is sick Victor The life of my Kid why ?" Winston asked , he's voice clearly upset.

"That is none of your concern... so what will it be ? Death for your pack or your Child? " Victor asked knowing the answer.

"...Fine ...damn you..." Winston said coldly.

"Oh and remember my son , you'll take him with you " Victor said with a sick smile.

Winston nodded and proceeded to walk out from the den.

"Wait " Winston said turning around.

"If you give us this food won't your pack die ?" Winston asked now realizing that without food Victor's pack would starve or break up which ever came first.

" You let me worry about that" Victor said darkly.

" Well what is your son's name " Winston said with disgust.

"Oh his name is John" Victor replied.

Victor never told anyone why he wanted Winston's child , he knew they would'nt understand .

A few weeks after Winston agreed to the deal , Victor had spies sent to see Winston's children. They had come back with a report of two healthy females. A tan gold one , and a soft small white one. The tan one , Victor could tell was going to be an Alpha , she had the build and the disipline but he was'nt sure about the white one . The white one was to timid , to shy , she proabably was going to be an omega but still they were only pups so he'd leave that to fate.

Victor had already made his choice.

**A/N: Short I know but it's been a while , give me some time to get back in the game. Please review -Nick**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Humphrey growled happily with a full belly from breakfast. He ate more now with his mind more at ease , with Kate and everything else. Hutch still worried him though . He did'nt want to believe that Hutch would run away but it was very likely . With his sister's death and no mate , Humphrey realized that Hutch really did'nt have any ties here. He was always at Winston's side but maybe he needed more , Hutch could'nt be like that forever , his always-follow-orders attitude and loyalty aspect was perfect for a second in command but as for a family man...well it just would'nt work. Humphrey shook the thoughts from his mind , whatever the case it was'nt healthy to worry all the time . With a yawn and a stretch he rose from his spot and started walking through the park.

Humphrey had decided to stop by Garth to ask him if he wanted to join him on a hunting patrol. Humphrey didn't like him but there was no denying he was an excellent hunter. Everyone knew that fact and Garth made sure they did. That was one of the main reasons Humphrey did not like him , besides the fact that there was a very good chance he could have been with Kate right now. The very thought would make his blood boil , but Humphrey pushed it away. He wasn't an angry person , his omega past and alpha training had melted together to form somebody who kept calm in _most _situations. There always was a limit but Humphrey hoped he would know when he reached it.

Humphrey reached the small circular clearing in front of Garth and Lilly's den. It was a nice place , a bit to much sun and not enough shade but it was clean. It had one large entrance about two tail lengths wide and two high.

"Garth You there? " Humphrey called out.

Nothing.

"Garth ! " He said louder. Still nothing ...wait. Humphrey moved closer to the entrance. Humphrey heard something a very faint sound followed by a whisper. Humphrey knew he should announce himself again but the curiosity got the best of him. He moved closer , gently sliding his paws along the ground so quiet that with the very faint breeze he was , for all purposes totally silent. He could feel his heart beating it's steady drum as he turned an ear towards the entrance.

"Shhh shhh it's just Humphrey "

"O okay " Followed by a giggle. Humphrey's other ear perked up and flicked at the voice.

"Alright shh just stay here leave after I'm gone okay " Garth whispered.

"Hey Humphrey one second I'll be right out " Garth said loudly now.

Humphrey moved back from the entrance , not wanting to get caught for snooping.

"Hey Humphrey what do you need ? " Garth said appearing at the entrance.

" I was wondering if you would join me on the hunting patrol if your not _busy _".

Garth eyes widened when Humphrey said that but he tried to play it cool.

"Sure let's go " Garth answered gesturing for Humphrey to lead the way. Humphrey took a few steps in front of Garth before turning around.

"One thing though Garth" He said looking into Garth's eyes. Humphrey's cold stare and expression not changing.

"Who's in there ?"

"Where ? "

" The den Garth who's in there ? "

"Nobody Lilly's gone" Garth shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm not talking about Lilly " Humphrey said walking pack Garth towards the den.

"Who is it Garth ? or should I find out myself ? " Humphrey said he said firmly.

"I don't have to explain myself to you !" Garth yelled stepping towards Humphrey.

Humphrey shook his head and turned towards the den.

"Come out now " then silence. Humphrey hold his breath as the moments passed.

"Come on out " Humphrey said again. Then after what was another minute Humphrey saw a shift in the darkness.

"Okay " The voice said softly. The shift moved forward and appeared a wolf. It was very light- blonde young one , that Humphrey recognized to be Lola ; an Alpha he had hunted once with before.

Humphrey turned his head to look at Garth , his teeth grinding as he tried to surpress anger.

" You would ruin what you have with Lilly...can't say I'm surprised "

"Humphrey it's none of your business "

"Oh it is my business Garth , Lilly's my mate's sister there so close Garth , you hurt Lilly and you'll hurt Kate as well " Lola just remained quiet as she listened .

" Get out of here Omega ! it's none of your CONCERN !" Garth said madly causeing Lola to jump.

"Omega ... I'll show you I'm an Alpha Garth " Humphrey said staying calm.

"So Garth are you going to tell her or am I "

" NOBODYS SAYING ANYTHING ! GOT ME ! " Garth screamed.

" I thought you loved her Garth" Humphrey said sadly.

"I do ... I do love her ... I just" Garth said now softly. Lola sniffled and turned her head.

"Garth" Lola said her voice almost catching.

"you you do love her don't you ? " She said tears streaming down her face. She clearly that it meant something but Garth didn't.

"Yes...yes I do " He said not able to look into her eyes.

" Fine " Lola said walking towards him. With one swift motion her claws ripped his face. She moved past him as he clutched at his wound , blood dripped onto the dirt. Garth looked at Humphrey , exposing the bloody scratch across his nose . It was a bad and deep cut but Humphrey and Garth knew that if she wanted to she could haved ripped his nose off , she was being nice. Garth deserved it for using her. Humphrey shook his head at Garth , and walked passed him , his eyes on the ground.

Alan got up when he saw Humphrey leaving with Lola in front of him.

"Hey Lola" Alan said as she brushed passed him , mumbling something under her breath.

"Geez sorry" He said watching her as she walked away.

"Hello Humphrey what's her deal ? "

"It's nothing Alan *sigh* how are you doing ? "

"Just waiting for the hunt...hey can I ask you something ? " He said hopefully.

"Sure "

"You know Lola ? Well do you think ...ummm... I have a chance with her ? " Alan finished as he wagged his tail.

Humphrey thought about it for a second. "Well... I wouldn't suggest asking her out anytime soon but you to are both alphas and I think she needs some comfort " Alan smiled at this.

"Wait why should'nt I ask her out yet ? " He said puzzled.

" Well I think you should see what happened to the last guy...her feelings are hurt right now Alan. I don't recomend it ... just comfort her and she'love that "

"Really ? Thanks Humphrey " Alan said smiling.

" Don't mention it "

Two shadows moved quickly through the meadow. Their speed was evident by the frequency of there paws tapping the ground. The needed to move . As the went over a hill the saw the large rock-den that was Winston's home . The one nodded to the other as the entered the cave .

"Winston " Victor called out.

The old Alpha stepped out to see who was calling him.

"OH no" Winston said he's heart nearly stopped.

"It's time to pay up Winston " Victor said with a smile.

**A/N: Thanks for reading , please review and have a nice day. I'm going to go watch prison break now.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello , please enjoy and review but remember to tell me what you would like to see in your review . thank you -Nick**

"No no no no " Winston said shaking his head. Victor smiled .

"Oh yes yes yes" Victor replied coldly.

"Do you want land ? Victor ? I'll give you land ! just leave me and my family alone " Winston pleaded. He's head stuck in an odd place between anger and sadness.

"No Winston we had a deal and I will collect "

" Their my kids and I'll be damned if I let you have them "

"You gave your word... and you will give her to me "

"GET OUT ! GET OUT NOW ! " Winston yelled and thrashed.

"Winston getting angry won't solve anything , this is happening one way or another , if you cooperate then maybe you can watch her die " Victor said with cold , heartless eyes.

"I won't let you have them , never !"

"That's okay I only want Kate'' Winston's anger was fueled by this

"You WON'T TOUCH HER !" Winston yelled and lunged at Victor . Victor laughed as he's companion quickly lept in front of him and smacked Winston down.

"How *Coughcough* d-do you know her name ? " Winston spat out as he got to his feet.

"Easy remember our deal ? Think very carefully " Victor said grinning. For good measure Victor kicked him back down to the ground.

" Remember my son ? "

"No not *cough* him "

"Yes John"

Victor's companion stepped forward revealing it was indeed John.

"Hello _ss_ir, " John said grinning . " Mighty fine daughter you got there but I like it when the scream a bit more " John finished with a lick of his lips.

Winston growled and snapped at John.

"Oh a fighter just like her ! " John said smiling. Winston got a clearer look at him. He saw why he was able to commit those horrible acts . John was very good looking , very strong , very much of an alpha , he also had one skill that allowed him to get close to them . The gift of words , he would tell them exactly what the wanted to hear, comfort them until he got close. He could even have a shot at head Alpha if he wasn't who he was.

"John go get the others now and go find the white one... Lilly" Winston's heart stopped , if John so much as even touched Lilly he would pay with more than his life , Winston would make sure of that.

John's only response was a sick smile with a nod. He left swiftly from the den just leaving Victor and Winston.

"So Winston where's Eve?" as soon as he said it his ears perked up.

Victor let Winston up with a smile.

"Talk and I kill her " Victor whispered."Everythings fine, got me ?"

"Winston you here ? I just saw a strange wolf run by" Eve said walking in.

"Victor ! Hello it's been a while hasn't it ?" She said smiling a greeting.

_"So you haven't told her "_ Victor mouthed to Winston .

"Hello Eve beautiful as always " Victor said with a bow. Eve giggled.

"Eve Leave now " Winston said firmly.

"But..." Eve said with a frown." I want to stay and talk with Victor."

"Yeah Winston I want to talk to you two ! " Victor said smiling. Winston gritted his teeth .  
" Eve Leave now" Winston said carefully.

"But ...Winston ? Come on ? " Eve asked.

"Eve wait he's going to ..." Winston started but Victor didn't let him finish. Victor moved forward and brought down his paw on the back of Winston's neck hard and fast. It connected with a sick crunch and quickly dropped Winston to the floor . Victor turned to Eve who had jumped in shock.

"Going somewhere Eve ? "

John searched anxiously for Lilly with hope that his disguise would work. Before they left he had rolled in some old coal near the mine to coat his fur black. He hadn't had time to check his reflection but from what he could see it seemed to work as his fore paws and tail were near pitch black. The coal was itchy in his skin but he ignored it , he had done more dirty things than this. He trotted carefully as to not arouse suspicion but he needed to find her as he felt the headaches coming back. The headaches made him mad , he couldn't think when they were in his head.

"Aaaarrgh" John stopped as he felt pain rip through his mind.

_"Kill now John kill" _the voices whispered.

_"Kill and the pain will leave ...just kill" _

"ARGH FINE JUST GET OUT OF MY HEAD " John said trying not to scream. The voices told him to kill but he could do what he pleased to them before he killed them.

"Umm are you okay" A soft voice spoke. John looked up to see the source.

"Hi umm I'm sorry to bother you but I thought I heard you scream " The white female spoke.

"Well I'll be...Oh no you didn't bother me , you could never...Umm say you have _lovely_ eyes "

"Thank you " She said blushing.

"That's a very pretty coat you have there a beautiful white " John said face sincere. Lilly continued to blush and now tried to surpress a smile.

"If you don't mind me asking what's your name ? "  
"It's Lilly " She said voice full of warmth.

"Nice to meet you Lilly ...my Name's John"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: I'll try to not be so rough with parts that have John in them . At first I had planned to have him killed but he was such an interesting character I decided to keep him around. While some of his sections are a bit dark I will try to keep everything in the T rating that is unless you want me to make it darker... Enjoy **

** "**So John are you visiting or are you a new recruit ? " Lilly said as she walked by his side.

"I'am visiting actually with my dad , he's here to talk with the pack leader Winston , do you know him well ? " John said his eyes soft and friendly.

"Hmm Winston's my dad " Lilly said with a giggle.

"Oh really ? "

"Yep "

"What about you though ? Sisters ? Brothers ? "

"I have a sister she's an alpha " She answered happy that John wanted to know more about her.

"What's her name ? "

" Kate "

"Kate ... hmm not as pretty as _Lilly_ but don't tell her I said that." John said with a whisper. Lilly giggled . " But do you know where I could find her "

Lilly sighed she figured he was looking for Kate and the look on her face expressed her disapointment . John quickly noticed this and reacted.

"Oh no Lilly it's not like that , its just My dad sent me to find her and then I ran into you and I've had a great time talking to you we don't need to stop "

"Oh Well Kate's out hunting she should be back soon at her den up by the stream"

"Thank you Lilly " John said smiling.

"Well aren't you going to run off and go find her"

"But Lilly I would love to stay and talk to you , Kate can wait "

"Really ?" Lilly said blushing. " Well ok"

"Do you want to show me your den ?" John said after the had talked for a while.

"John I just met you ,a little quick to be asking me that isn't it ? " Lilly laughed. " Besides I'm married ...so this is the part where you lose interest right ? "

" Oh no Lilly I just wanted to see it really thats all it is , don't worry I don't ask a lot of girls out much but tell me about him , your mate"

"Your sweet John but I don't think Garth would like me talking to you about him , he's a pretty strong Alpha"  
"Don't worry Lilly I won't hurt him " John said grinning .

"Well you do certainly look like an Alpha , but I don't know John " She said shaking her head.

"Just one thing Lilly ...please" John said staring deep into her eyes.

"Well ...oh fine ...he's kinda a bad listener ''  
" Really ? Like what kinda stuff do you talk to him about ? "

"Well..." Lilly paused . "Yesterday I asked him about having kids and he ignored me"

"Hmm I don't know about that I'm not good with kids or girls" John said with a laugh.

Lilly smiled. "You seem fine to me" .

"Really ? I've never talked this long to a pretty girl before ...something always happens"

Lilly let out a giggle at John's flirting.

"It's a shame though, all you pretty girls always end up with someone that won't understand you ...you deserve better Lilly" John said sweetly.

"John" Lilly murmered before John leaned in and kissed her.

"John ! " Lilly jumped back with shock. "So this is how Humphrey felt ?"Lilly thought.

"John I have a mate , I ...I think you should leave" . John just shook his head.

"It was nice talking to you John but you went to far" Lilly said her voice shooken.

"Lilly...over the short time I've talked to you , I felt something I've never had before , it's warm and soft and sweet and it sparked in me. The call it love but I've never had it , I had come close but then the voices started and...and she was going to have my kids ...but the voices wouldn't go away a..and her name was Kayla but that was the past and I've changed , I guess you could say I was normal then but now I don't know what I've become" John said closing his eyes tightly then opening them.

"John I really think you should leave ...please'' Lilly's voice shook with fear.

John looked at her and raised his paw to wipe his face revealing who he was.

"No no not you John please leave ...please!"

"It's a shame , we could have had love , but your making me do this"

"Please just leave John I won't tell please John"

"Okay I'll leave but theirs something I have to do first"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: I'm still deciding if I should put in a lemon at the end. I've never written one and would like to try it even though I thought they were gross for a while but I feel it might be nessecary to convey the emotion in the story. Tell me what you think I should do and tell me what you what you think of this chapter in a review please , thank you.**

"You know Kate I think and it's just a thought but I think that the only reason we caught three caribou was because of my *ahem* speed" Humphrey told Kate as they dragged the fresh kills back to the feeding grounds.

"Your speed" Kate said with a laugh. " Ha that's good Humphrey but I don't think you could catch one if it wasn't for me holding your paw the whole time " Kate smiled back at him. She like it when he joked around more , he's seriousness had been worn out by John and even though she liked his alpha features she loved his mind even more was with him when she fell in love with him , there that night on the train ,when there voices melted together and opened up something that had been with them since they had just meet as pups and would be with them until the end , when the love they had would leave this world along with them . Long after their bodies had turned to dust and the lover's graves covered with grass and flowers , fathers and mothers would tell there sons and daughters about them about what they had and what they left behind.

"Until the end " Kate said to herself shaking the deep thoughts from her mind. She didn't like to think about death but she knew it was going to happen someday , maybe sooner if Humphrey tried to take her blind log sledding again.

"What was that now Kate ?'' Humphrey smirked "Has someone started talking to herself because she can't handle the pressure of keeping up with me ?'' . Humphrey's voice awoke her from her thoughts.

"I'm the one who's talking to herself ? Really ? -to-flirt-with-me-while-he-sleeps" Kate said taking a few steps towards Humphrey.

"Please you know you love it " Humphrey rolled his eyes. He walked towards her with his deep blue eyes staring into her warm comforting brown ones. God he loved her eyes.

"I do " She said softly as their nose's meet into a sweet , gently kiss. They both closed their eyes as the kiss warmed their souls.

After what must have been several minutes , Kate broke away. Humphrey opened his eyes.

"That was nice Kate..." Humphrey said quietly. Kate took a few steps back from him and got down on her paws.

"Oh no Kate ! Really after that moment " Humphrey laughed as Kate leapt at him. They wrestled until Humphrey got the upper hand .

"Well Kate do you regret pouncing on me ?" Humphrey loudly as he hold her down.

"Hmmm not when you got me in this position..." Humphrey jumped off .

"*cough*w... what ? " Humphrey said surprised.

"It was a joke Humphrey" Kate laughed . Humphrey nodded.

"Oh yeah okay joke haha" He said forcing a laugh.

"You don't think it's funny ? " Kate said as she got ready to pounce again.

"Come on Kate ...DO IT !" Humphrey teased. Sure enough Kate lept at him. They wrestled again until Kate abrubtly stopped.

"Humphrey" Kate said as Humphrey started to lick the dirt off her.

"Humphrey " Kate said this time more loudly. Humphrey didn't pay listen as he licked the side of her face. "Humphrey ! that's sweet but listen" Humphrey snapped up.

"What is it Kate ? " Humphrey said concern in his voice. He nuzzled the side of her face to show he cared.

"Something's wrong '' Kate said quietly.

"What's wrong ? "

"Dad usually comes out to see us after a hunt " Kate eye's scanned her parents den.

"Well a-there little lady we could stay here and a do nothing or we could go check it out pilgrim "  
Kate turned around to look at him. " W-what was that ? Pilgrim ? " She coughed out after a moment of confusion.

Humphrey laughed " Oh Um heard it from some hunter's camp, his name was t-the duke or something" Kate slowly nodded her head.

"Forget about it ...come on let's go see what's going on "

They sprinted towards Winston and Eve's den . Humphrey was able to keep up with Kate just fine , he even managed to get there first to Kate's surprise.

"My speed ? " Humphrey laughed as Kate caught up to him. Kate walked past him towards the mouth of the den.

"Mom ! Dad ! " Kate called out . Kate held her head down as the silence became her answer. Kate walked into the den. "Anyone home ? " Kate heard slight movement followed by a whimper. "Mom ? " Kate said softer than before. The silence is what chilled Kate the most. "Mom are you here ?" . Their was a rustle that caused Kate to flinch.

"KATE LEAVE NOW !" Eve screamed out . Kate jumped . "Mom are you okay ! "

"Kate leave now find Lilly !mrrmph" The rest of Eve's words were muffled. Humphrey ran in after hearing the screaming. A dark wolf held Eve by the throat.

"Move and she dies" The strange wolf said in a gruff voice.

"Well I'll be ? " Another voice said stepping out . Victor revealed himself into the lighter part of the den.

"Katie wow you grew up well " Victor said taking a few steps towards her. "Grab her "

Two more dark wolves emerged behind the one holding Eve. Humphrey stepped forward.

"Come on try it ! " Humphrey growled angerly.

"Humphrey what are you doing ? " Kate yelled out worriedly.

"Kate it's you they want go find Lilly!" Humphrey barked. Kate looked at Humphrey and slowly nodded . "But Humphrey they could kill you "

"Me ? nah Go Kate I will be fine , Lilly won't , GO NOW!" Humphrey yelled . Kate took one look at him and with a silent thank you she sprinted out of the den. Victor stepped closer to Humphrey.  
"You two " Victor gestured to the two black wolves approaching Humphrey. "I'm going to find Lilly I have a feeling Kate will be there" Victor grinned at Humphrey. "After your done , dispose of his corpse and meet me at the girl's den" With that Victor dashed past Humphrey who attempted to claw him. His attempt was blocked by the two dark wolves.

Humphrey twisted his neck, "_this was going to hurt"_ He thought as he got ready to pounce.

Kate ran faster than she ever had before , her muscles fueled by her worry about her sister and Humphrey. Very soon she came upon Lilly's den. "Lilly are you there " Kate said loudly. From the den emerged soft crying. "Lilly ! " Kate yelled as she saw her sister's brusied and bloody body.

"Kate..." Lilly said as if she was in a dream, like she was not really there.

"Lilly who did this ?" Kate said her face close to Lilly's . Lilly coughed and sputered a few times .

" *cough cough* J..John"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Lilly did J...John do what I hope he didn't" Kate said as she laid down by her turned her head revealing more cuts and bruises. Her eyes were dim as if she was very tired. Kate didn't realize that tears had formed in her eyes and were dripping down onto Lilly.

"*cough* n...no ...he...didn't...*cough* he just s...said he was sorry for all the pain he caused and wished he could make up for it " Lilly tried to give a smile. Kate tried to blink away the tears but more came.

"Lilly don't lie for him ...how'd you get these cuts ?"

"R...Really Kate that's what happened he...he sounded honestly sorry "

"Lilly he's a murderer and a well you know... He was just messing with your head"

"No Kate he wasn't he just left and then two other wolves came in a little while after''

"Then what happened " Kate said very softly trying to hide a sniffle.

"They attacked me until they said they needed to find John" Lilly said as she laid her head next to Kate.

"Lilly are you going to be okay ? Are you in a lot of pain ? " Kate asked worriedly.

"Kate I'll be fine just knowing your okay is enough..."Lilly said as she slipped into unconciousness. "Lilly !...Lilly please answer me !" Kate said holding her sister close._ "She's still breathing but I need help...Garth could watch her but he's not that good of a doctor" _Kate thought . Kate stood up and walked to the entrance. She wondered if she should leave Lilly to go get help or stay with her to see if anyone would come by. "Lilly I know you can't hear me proabably but I need to go get you help okay , So I'll be back soon ...goodbye" Kate then climbed out of the den into the clearing. As if on que as soon as Kate stepped outside more of the dark wolves appeared.

"Your not going anywhere Kate" Victor said stepping out from the trees.

Humphrey wiped blood from his mouth , the wolf he was just fighting backed away for a had wished it would have been a little easier but then it wouldn't be fun would it ? Humphrey laughed to himself as he braced for another attack. The other wolf stood next to the one holding Eve , both of them watched Humphrey's fight . Humphrey felt bad for the one that was holding Eve , If Eve got out he was going to have a very bad couple of seconds. Humphrey snapped back to his opponent.

They both circled each other , growling and snarling both trying to intemidate the other. Humphrey moved forward to claw at him. His paw caught his side but didn't cut him. The wolf leapt at Humphrey , quickly knocking him to the ground. Humphrey struggled under the weight as the wolf began to push down on his neck. The world flashed red for Humphrey as his anger swelled. The wolf's attempt to choke him had left his torso exposed . With all his might and rage Humphrey bit down hard on the wolf's chest. The wolf jumped off him in pain. He clutched at his chest trying to hold together the large bloody rip across his flesh. Humphrey quickly got to his feet , the other wolf's blood on his teeth giving him a truly fearsome appearance.

The pain of the wound seemed to fuel the wolf's rage. He leapt at Humphrey's side again , this time faster than Humphrey would have thought possible. The wolf struck Humphrey's shoulder and bit it . His jaws locked as Humphrey howled in pain. Humphrey tried to shake him off but he still hold on , His teeth ripping into Humphrey's muscles. Humphrey couldn't take it anymore as he slashed at the other wolf's eyes with his claw. Humphrey felt his claw rip through the wolf's face , cutting his eyes. The wolf let go screaming. Humphrey backed away his shoulder locked up a little in pain.

"Hey Kyle if you need a break I can step in" The wolf next to the one holding Eve called. "NO!" The wolf named Kyle screamed ."I'VE GOT THIS " Kyle yelled facing Humphrey showing his wound. Humphrey got a look at what his attack did , the claw had torn his face up blinding him. The wolf growled madly. "YOU DIE NOW " Kyle yelled as he pounced towards Humphrey. But Humphrey anticipated this , in mid jump Humphrey crouched low and as the wolf was about to hit him Humphrey moved up and caught him in the throat with his teeth. Kyle's eye went wide with shock. Humphrey let him down biting hard into Kyle's throat. Kyle's blood flowed into Humphrey's jaws. Kyle tried to struggle but Humphrey just bit down harder and jerked his head back and forth , cutting up Kyle's neck even more.

Humphrey felt Kyle's life ebb away until He felt Kyle's heart slowly stop. He let go of Kyle's now dead body and spit out the blood. Humphrey's rage died away and so did the adrenaline. As the rush went away the pain came back to his shoulder . Humphrey clutched at it as he looked down at Kyle. It slowly hit him that he had just killed someone , actually felt his body die. He had killed plenty of caribou before, deer and even fish but never another wolf . He tried to argue with the morals in his head. _"He was trying to kill you and Kate , there was no other way" _another part of him said _"He didn't need to die , murder isn't the answer "_ Humphrey shook away the thoughts as he walked towards The other wolves.

The one who had called out to Kyle whimpered with his tail between his legs.

"Man come on I'm no fighter I was joking ! please don't kill me " The wolf pleaded. "Kyle was the fighter not me man c'mon " his ears pressed down.

Humphrey growled . "I didn't want to kill Kyle but I did and I'll do it again !" . The wolf gulped and backed away. "Get out of here ! NOW! " Humphrey yelled . He wouldn't have killed him , he wasn't that cold. The wolf nodded and quickly sprinted away. The wolf holding Eve spit in disgust. "COWARD !" The wolf called struggling to muffle Eve. The wolf then turned to look at Humphrey.

"I'd let her go who knows you might get a ten second head start" Humphrey smirked . The wolf nodded and slowly let go of Eve. Eve smiled a thank you to Humphrey and the wolf. She then stepped forward and dusted herself off. "I'm going to eat your heart" Eve said very calm. She then tackled the wolf and began to rip into him.

"Or not " Humphrey said.

Kate looked at all the wolves Victor had with him. Their was no chance in hell that she would be able to fight her way out of here. She looked over by Victor and saw John emerge behind him with his head held down."John" Victor said looking at Kate. "I thought you would had this covered " . John didn't answer him and just held his head down. "John do something useful and get her !" Victor said moving towards Kate. "John...JOHN NOW !" Victor yelled .

"No" John said softly.

"What did you say to me ?"

"I said no"

"You'll do as your told" Victor said getting madder.

"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore" John said looking down.

"Stupid boy you think that they would forgive you if they were still alive , all the ones you killed and raped and now you want to stop ? "

" No more dad no more"

" I MADE YOU THE WAY YOU ARE YOU WILL DO AS YOUR TOLD ! " Victor yelled as Kate backed away. Kate shivered as she heard John show remorse.

"What do you mean " John said softer ." Made me the way I'am ? ".

"John you were always unstable, your headaches , your silence ...anytime you ever showed any anger it died when you were with your mother . She loved you to much , much more than she loved me , you loved her so much , how could you be angry when you were around her she was holding you back" Victor said walking towards John now.

"What are you saying ? " John said breathing heavily and sweating.

"Remember when she died "

"Yeah it was cancer " John gulped.

"No it wasn't"

"What did you do ? " John screamed at his father.

"Don't you yell at me boy !" Victor said smacking John across the face. " Think about it"

"You didn't " John looked up after wiping away the blood.

"Oh yes John I killed her " Victor grinned. Kate gasped and John growled.

"You monster" John said with fire and hate in his voice.

"I'm the monster , your the rapist boy"Victor smacked John back to the ground. "After that you became the best , the strongest smartest alpha but then you met that stupid girl "

"Kayla'' John said staying on the ground.

"She made you weak again, made you not want to kill other wolves , you hadn't become a rapist yet but the headaches had come back hadn't they ?" Victor said nothing. "You were going to be a father to ! it was the perfect chance to turn you into what I needed" John got up laughing .

"And what's that now ? " John said with a sick laugh.

"A weapon , a killer , nothing else but a weapon" Victor smiled.

"When I killed her I knew it would push you over the edge"

John gritted his teeth and tears began to flow down his maw. "You ...you killed my mother and my mate".

"What are you going to do John ? kill me ? I'm your father , I sired you and I transformed you , I know you will obey me " Victor said with a smile. John turned and walked into the trees with his head down. He couldn't take it any more.

"You'll come back John I know you will"Victor yelled after him then turned towards Kate." Now if that's over with Kate you can come nicely or I can drag you ."

"You won't hurt my family or Humphrey "Kate said tears in her eyes. "Leave them alone forever"

"If Humphrey's still alive after Kyle's done with him I'll call Kyle off , your family will be fine you have my word" Victor said nodding.

"The word of a monster " Kate spat." You would do that to your own son?"

"You have my word Kate". Kate nodded and with a sniffle followed Victor.

**A/N: Enjoy and please review : If you tell me what you think than maybe I can improve on certain things so any creative (Not mean ) Critizism would help ...oh god I hope I spelled Critizism right...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Eve...EVE !" Humphrey yelled at the older wolf , her face covered in a unfortunate souls blood. "Eve can you wake Winston ? " Humphrey asked impatiently . Eve stood over Winston who was still out cold.

"I'm trying Humphrey " She gently whispered into Winston's ear." Please Winston please wake up" .

Humphrey shifted uneasily. "Eve I've got to go find Kate , they sure picked the perfect time to do it all the other alphas are hunting , I need to leave ! ".

"Humphrey I'll be fine hurry go find her make sure she's safe'' Eve said looking at Winston . "And Humphrey ...Thank you ...for everything ,"Eve said the last part softly.

Humphrey nodded slowly and ran out of the cave. He had to find her.

Humphrey ran through the camp as clouds filled to the brim with lightning and thunder formed overhead. "Kate !" He yelled panting from all the running .''KATE !" Humphrey yelled as he turned in circles in frustration.

"Shes not here" A voice emerged out of nothing. Humphrey shifted trying to find the source of the voice.

"And how would you know that ? " Humphrey said angry at the calmness in the voice.

"Because..." John said who seemed to appear out of nothing as a ghost would."I know where she went". In a flash Humphrey tackled John to the ground.

"Why should I listen to a word you say ? I can kill you right now ... I _should_ kill you now" Humphrey said with fire in his voice. John didn't even struggle he just smiled.

"You won't kill me "

"Watch ME !"  
"But Humphrey your no murderer" John said calmly. Humphrey's grip shifted.

Humphrey growled madly. "You've down terrible things to people , your death would solve a lot of problems" John leaned back and laughed.

"I suppose your right but I do plan on paying for my sins one at a time , starting with I'll tell you where Kate is ...as long as you let me choose my death" John said with no expression.

Humphrey slowly let John up. "What are you talking about ? are you mad ?" . John laughed hard.

"Yeah hahaha a little... but I'm serious I want my death to hurt and if you kill me it'll be quick . I want it to last , I want it to hurt and to feel every second" . John closed his eyes.

"You are insane" Humphrey shuddered with what John wanted. " Now. Tell. Me . Where. She . Is. or I will kill you" Humphrey yelled.

"I'll do one better , I'll take you there"

"Keep walking !" A short mean wolf barked at Kate. Kate ignored him , all she could do was hope that her family and Humphrey were okay. She really hoped he wouldn't find her . The wolves here were killers and even though Humphrey was now of Alpha rank in skills and body , he wouldn't be able to take on Victor's group. They would kill him.

Kate continued walking up the steep rock slab, trying not to get her paws cut on the sharp rocks. The path the were walking had long since been forgotten by humans , old signs pointing towards the mine which is were Kate figured they were taking her. Old broken bottles and tires were everwhere Kate had to jump over more than a few. It also didn't help that she had one of Victor's pack mates on each one of her sides , the one behind her kept making rude comments.

"Whoa nice " The wolf behind her started." Pretty face and pretty.." Kate stopped him.

"Sorry ...I'm taken jerk" Kate held her tail down hiding her rear from this perv. He just laughed and tried to nip her rear. Kate jerked around with a fiercesome growl. She was ready to take this guy out . Victor who was leading the group turned around. He walked over to the wolf who nipped at Kate.

"Sasha do not touch this girl do you hear me ? " Victor said coldly. Sasha just smirked.

"I said ..." In a flash Victors claws tore across Sasha's face , cutting deeply. Sasha screamed and fell back. "Do not touch her ... understand ? " Sasha coughed a yes after spitting up blood. Victor turned to look at Kate. " It won't happen again'' Victor kicked Sasha. " Right Sasha" . Sasha got to his feet.

"Yes sir" He said with fear.

"Good" Victor said with a happy tone. "Lets move".

As they walked for what must have been an hour they came to a man made opening. The walls were held up by metal and on the ground lay tracks not unlike the ones Kate had seen on the train. Wind flowing into and out of the cave created a ghostly sound . The whole place had an erie feel , Kate wondered why the humans left it. She heard some of Victor's men talking about someone had caused a tunnel to collapse on purpose killing some humans instantly and slowly sufficated the rest. As they walked further into the tunnel Kate recoiled in horror. On the ground under fallen rocks were several human skeletons still bloody. One of the skeletons was smaller than the rest and it was still holding something Kate recognized as a human's toy , a rattle. Kate turned away as she couldn't look anymore.

She followed the wolf's tail infront of her untill Victor called out.

"We're here" Victor's voice echoed throughout the large room. In the center was a small river that flowed out of the mine down onto the mountain. Next to the river was a small clearing of land covered with the black goo that humans killed each other over. It slowly oozed and the smell made Kate gag. A wolf gestured for her to follow and led her to a cage. The cage had one door and inside were old rusted tools and helmets and other gear. The wolf told her to get inside and Kate reluctantly did. The wolf then got another to help him push a large box infront of the door . Kate barked at them as Victor walked towards the cage.

"Your not going to get away with this" Kate clawed at Victor through the cage.

"Yes I'am" Victor said calmly. He then turned to another wolf . " Bring it to me "

The wolf nodded and then dashed away into the darkness. Kate saw light emerge with the wolf a minute later. The glass of fire clenched in his jaws the wolf brought it to Victor. Kate backed away to the end of the cage. She didn't know why they weren't afraid , only humans had those.

Victor looked at the glass of fire deeply. "Pretty isn't it ? I had one of my men steal it from a human camp I still can't figure out how they make it fit inside of this thing , I've seen fire destroy a whole forest yet they can somehow make it ." Kate growled with fear.

"What do you want with me ? "

Humphrey and John climbed the mountain until they saw the entrance.

"Lets go " Humphrey started until John pulled him down. "What are you doing ? lets go ! " John shook his head.

"Humphrey we will be killed if we go in through the front door, see those guards ? I know another way follow me and stay low" Humphrey nodded and followed John around a bend . The path got narrower and grew covered with rocks. "There " John said pointing to a human made metal vent. "The miners use these for air , well used them " John said climbing up into it.

"What do you mean ? " Humphrey asked puzzled .

John laughed . " You'll see"

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while . I'll try to be better about that . Please review and thanks for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The vent soon got dark and musky as Humphrey and John continued to crawl through old place. The vent had gotten smaller gradually and Humphrey had to get closer to his feet in order to move , his back fur soon started scraping the ceiling . John didn't talk which was good because Humphrey didn't want him to . "_Probably try to brag about how many wolves he's killed"_ Humphrey thought. Humphrey's feet thumped against the metal vent causing John to turn his head around to look at him .

"Damn your loud" John whispered angrily . " And they say your an alpha ? You probably let everyone know were coming ".

"I am an alpha" Humphrey spat back.

"Really who trained you ? " John's cold stare stabbed into him.

"Winston himself"

"Oh really … What was your final task ? " John asked , just his voice could freeze water.

"I had to climb a mountain in a short amount of time" Humphrey said proudly.

"A mountain huh ? Well I should have expected as much from Winston " Humphrey had to suppress a growl , he didn't like it when people talked bad about his mentor.

"What does that mean ? " John leaned his head back and laughed in a non creepy way that surprised Humphrey.

"I had to kill someone …..." John said oddly quiet.

"Really ? "

"Yeah ...he was just a kid , however my leader said he was guilty of treason to our pack … he didn't receive a trial" John turned and started to walk away."Thing was I knew he didn't do anything out of the ordinary but I still killed him...enough talking lets go " John turned and quickly dashed ahead. Humphrey nodded and followed him further into the vent.

The vent eventually led to a collapsed section were rocks had over come the old steel and pierced through to the bottom. The rubble formed a small pile which John jumped down onto . Humphrey jumped from the vent and landed , stumbling on a large rock. The rock was smooth and out of curiosity Humphrey kicked it over and glared into empty eye sockets. _"So this is what John meant " _as Humphrey kicked away the skull. He never knew Humans had bones like wolves did. He continued to follow John till they came to a huge cavern. They stood atop a cliff above a small pool of black goo that neared a river. The river led further down the cave and left the mountain in a loud waterfall.

On the cave floor opposite of the river side with oil lay human mining tools and old machines. Humphrey saw a lot of Victor's pack but no sign of Kate. John nudged his shoulder and jestered to a large tool cage . Humphrey had a hard time seeing that far away but sure enough in the corner was a blur of gold.

"Kate please be okay "

Kate shifted uncomfortably in the tool cage as other wolves made crude remarks about her tail end or something . She did her best to ignore them , a few of them tried to grab her but all that got was a painful swipe and a snarl. Kate hoped Victor had stayed true to his word but she definitely had doubts. She wondered what Victor was going to do and why he had her here. Kate looked into the darkness for the fire carrier whom she was sure Victor would be with. She spotted him and Victor standing on the river bank , the seemed to share few words as if Victor's mind was on other things. A small brown wolf ran up to Victor frantically . He spoke fast judging from what Kate could see , and he appeared to be sweating. Victor slowly nodded and closed his eyes. He turned and looked and Kate with a smile. He dismissed the messenger and walked to Kate's prison.

"You don't like it in there do you Kate ?" Victor said teasingly. "You know if you want I could let in two or three of these dogs if you want some company" He said pointing with his nose towards several horny looking males.

"They haven't had a female for a while … I'm sure they could "love "you a lot rougher than Humphrey you'd like that wouldn't you ? " He said . Kate spat at him with a angry growl. "Oh and by the way ….he's here"

**A/N : Sorry I haven't updated for a while , I've been a little busy with school. Also I'm sorry this chapter's a little short but I would appreciate it if you were to review , thank you :)**

**PS:Also If anyone here has heard from bravobravo I would love it if you could direct me to him thank you !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

John sunk his teeth deep into the surprised wolf's throat. "I'm sorry shhhhh I'm so sorry" John gently eased the dying guard onto the ground . Humphrey felt odd as John showed compassion to the guard. However he felt like John's head was swimming in emotions right now and Humphrey didn't want to anger him.

Leaving the guard John crouched low to the ground and Humphrey copied him , their bellies scrapping against the dark rocks. With great speed and grace John moved into the darkness, his feet seemed to only touch the ground ever so often. Humphrey couldn't help but be impressed by his skill but refused to show it . Within minutes they reached a slope to the cage where Kate lay. The sight of her imprisoned fueled Humphrey with rage . His rage made him want to jump down and start fighting but John quickly picked up on this and stopped him.

"No not yet " John quietly. "I need you now".

"What do you mean ? "

"I need you to be seen for this to work"

John's plan seemed simple enough Humphrey thought . All he had to do was make sure everyone especially Kate saw him. Then John would pretend to bite his throat , ( Humphrey hoped he just pretended) and John would take care of the rest. He hoped John had something good thought up but didn't want to question.  
John nudged Humphrey gently with his paw. "Humphrey ….If this doesn't work out I...I don't know how to say this to someone who's not dying ha ha but um I'm sorry "John said slowly. Humphrey looked at the ground then at John. "Okay John" Humphrey nodded ." Let's do this " Humphrey could have sworn he say John smile but the cave was dark.

"Ready ? "

"Ready !"

John stepped forward to the cliff's edge were everyone could see him.

"Father ! " John bellowed , his voice echoing around the cave . Victor's ears quickly perked up to the sound of his son's voice. "I've returned !" more wolves began to look up at John.

"So I see " Victor yelled back. "I am glad you came back John"

"That's not all father I brought a gift " John yelled with excitement in his voice.

"What do you mean John ? " Victor questioned .

"This " John pulled Humphrey over to the cliff . Both Victor and Kate watched , Victor excited and Kate with fear. John put Humphrey down , below sight and bit him . Kate screamed .

"Nooooo! I'll kill you !" Kate screamed , her heart in pain. Then after a few moments John through the body down into the oil. It landed with a loud smack that sent black goo flying. Tears poured down Kate's face as red blood mixed with black oil. All Victor could do was smile.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him ! " Kate yelled , fury burning in her eyes.

"John can be a bit unpredictable " Victor smirked . Kate sobbed heavily as the others smirked. John looked down with a smile as several wolves cheered at the death of their only threat. Kate shook her head, crying deeply with overwhelming sorrow. From behind her she heard a stumble of rocks that startled her.

"Pssst Kate " Kate turned around and jumped up with surprise.

"Humphrey y...your okay ? " Humphrey just nodded with a smile. "But John he...he " Kate struggled to put out the last words.

"No he's with us ...well for now " Humphrey said whispering softly to try and calm her.

"I'm going to get you out of here okay " He said moving to the front of the cage were crates blocked freedom . "I'm going to need you to help push " . Kate smiled and nodded , glad that Humphrey was okay.

John had just begun to climb down , his plan so far working perfectly. Wolves cheered and hollered as they saw their favorite killer return. He smiled as more and more moved away from the cage and towards him , his entrance effectively distracted anyone from Kate's cage not that he didn't like the attention though. Girls swooned over him but he brushed them away , old habits flashing through his head . He needed to resist ,for now at least . Until Humphrey and Kate were clear he would contain his hate . Victor stepped closer to him , his fire bearer close behind. John had gotten used to seeing the flames contained in the clear rock , he had watched his father make it many times but never fully understood how. He knew it involved the black goo that bubbled close to his feet and the striking of a rock but he never could find the right one. Nevertheless he respected it's power to consume anything in a matter of seconds. He wanted to be like it , well more so than he already was.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the tool cage , empty with the crates blocking the door tipped over and busted. "Good " He thought . " At least I did one good thing"

Victor stepped up with a smile to his son.

"Good job John I thought you had left us " He said . John realized with Kate and Humphrey gone he didn't need to put on a ruse anymore.

"I have left you " John said quietly .

"What do you mean John ? "

"The cage" John said and Victor and the rest all turned to see the cage empty.

"What have you done ?" Victor asked with anger and hate in his eyes.\

"I am no longer your instrument of death father " John said with fire in his voice.

"Get the girl ! Now !" Victor yelled . John eyed Victor who had turned to leave with the others.

"No " John said . "We end it here"

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while , I really have no excuse . I'll try to wrap it up in a few chapters and then think about maybe making a sequel . Thanks for reading and please review. -Nick**


	21. Chapter 21

** Chapter 21**

"YOU WILL LEARN YOUR PLACE BOY !" Victor beat John's face into the ground with immense strength. John spit out oil and blood as he looked up to see Victor's claws coming towards his face. He pulled himself out of the way as the attack came down sending oil onto both of them. "Why do you run ? ACCEPT YOUR PUNISHMENT !" Victor yelled growing enraged..

"Ha ha kinky ! " John laughed madly as he dodged another of Victor's blows. Victor growled angrily as John laughed harder. "Ha ha come on old man hit me ! Arrgh ! " John yelled as he fell for Victor's feint. He fell to the ground hard clutching his chest. John looked down as his blood leaked into the black sludge and swirled around. The red enraged him, made him feel amazing and terrible at the same time like whenever he felt the mood come on. With just the thought the mood pulsed through his head, he needed to kill .Now. His heart pounded pumping adrenaline and rage through his veins. He didn't think he would have to kill his dad but now he couldn't resist.

Victor let his son recover so that when he arose Victor could strike him down again. However Victor noticed something different in John's eyes and as he brought down his paw it was caught by John's jaws. John growled angrily and flipped Victor onto his side with a slam. Victor coughed hard as he felt a few ribs break from the impact , John's immense strength was a force to be reckoned with. A wolf ran up to Victor's side looking worried.

"Sir do you need help ? " The wolf asked anxiously.

"NO ! Get the girl...I can handle this " Victor spat out blood with the last word. John growled excitedly at the crimson. Victor then turned to look at John's cold eyes and he grinned.

Humphrey and Kate ran until they reached the mine entrance their feet splashing through gradually thicker and thicker mud.

"Humphrey wait " Kate stopped and turned to look at him.

"Kate we gotta go !" Humphrey said breathing heavily.

"No I need to know why you were with John " Kate said her voice quivering Humphrey tried to smile and shook his head.

"No Kate his on our side ...at least for now "

"But when he tried to kill you..." tears were slowly appearing in Kate's eyes but she stayed strong.

"No Kate I'm fine that was all part of the plan" Humphrey said with a feeling of assurance.

"Well..."Kate said and punched Humphrey in the shoulder ."Don't scare me like that again but thanks" . Humphrey smiled at her, just being in her company brought him new strength and happiness .

"Quit drooling and lets go " Kate said with a laugh.

John was breathing heavily as he fought Victor who seemed to never slow down. Victor's age wasn't even a factor as his speed was almost that of John's. Victor slashed ferociously at John's face, no doubt an attempt to blind him.

"What happened to you John you used to do anything daddy said " Victor mocked as he aimed another slash at John's face . John dodged his blows and headbutted Victor into the stomach knocking his air out. "Sneaky...Bastard" Victor mumbled under his breath as John brought down blow after blow onto Victor's body. John bit hard on Victor's shoulder, tearing flesh about so much that that John's maw became a dark crimson stained with Victor's blood. As John beat Victor he laughed harder as Victor became weaker and weaker. "John ! plea... " John ended Victor's plea with a sharp,hard blow to the ribs that splintered them.

"John *cough please stop I'm sorry !"As Victor backed away he tripped over a long chain, one with a hook on the end to haul mining carts. John stepped closer his laughter dying and his seriousness returning.

"Your pathetic" John said as he looked his father in the eyes.

"Yes John ...Your right just please let me live and I'll leave " Victor pleaded his voice becoming more and more strained from lack of blood.

"You murdered my mother " John said his voice growing louder. "And you want me to let YOU LIVE !" John was screaming.

"Yes I'm sorry John Just please"

"I should kill you but you're worthless" John said emotionless."Leave now..leave and never come back or I will kill you" Victor nodded quickly.

"Yes yes I swear but first" Their was a glint in Victor's eyes that John saw but before he could react Victor with incredible speed grabbed the hook on the chain with his jaws and impaled it deeply through were John's shoulder met his body. John screamed terribly as the hook ripped through his flesh just tapping his heart. Victor began to crawl away, his laughter making the pain worse. John collapsed into the black goop knocking the box that held the jar of fire. The jar cracked but held together as it rolled in front of John. The pain began to go away John felt, being replaced by numbness and a chill. Everything seemed to slow down, Victor stopped to catch his breath as more of their blood oozed into the blackness. "_No I can't let him get away"_John thought _"But I can't do anything about it "_. John stared at the lamp, the flower of fire flickered within.

John felt regret as the numbness spread, the faces of those he had ended flashed past him. He didn't know if he felt sorrow but he felt something close. He watched the fire dance about the glass as if it was anxious. With a smile he decided something;The fire was him or like him. His life,family,friends,lover, had all burned in the end but the fire had to end.

"It's my time " He said to the fire."It's yours to". And John lifted the lantern and smashed it against the black goo. The fire jumped and grew through the oil setting everything ablaze. As the flames engulfed John he let out a laugh, a nice pure sound of release. The flames swallowed Victor who screamed as the fire burned through his flesh and organs. Then the screams stopped and John let out another laugh. John couldn't feel the fire as he grew colder and number. With the last of his strength John looked at the river than ran through the mine. "That...would...feel...nice...ha ha" and everything went away.

**Sorry for not updating soon enough. Please Review if you can forgive me-Nick**


	22. Chapter 22

The column of smoke rose from the mine for days after Humphrey rescued Kate . The fire that

burned inside quickly snuffed out and suffocated all but a few of Victor's pack, the few that escaped

would later be hunted down and forced to pay for their crimes.

When Humphrey and Kate returned life seemed to slow back to it's normal pace. At first

the pack celebrated, feasting and howling well into the early hours of the morning. Everyone

congratulated Humphrey on his heroism, for the defeat of Victor and John and the rescue of Kate.

However every time they cheered on his victory over the two, Humphrey would glance nervously at

Kate, Only they knew the true events of that day. Eventually however, the excitement died down.

Humphrey and Kate officially took over duties as alphas along with Garth and Lilly. As Winston and Eve stepped down they insisted that Humphrey and Kate take their den. The couple simultaneously refused, the den in the tree Humphrey built simply had to much love to leave behind.

Then one day Humphrey took Kate log-sledding . Kate whimpered a little the whole way down the hill and held Humphrey close, Humphrey just chuckled. The log swerved wildly and struck an old stump sending Humphrey and Kate flying into a meadow with a thud.

Kate laughed " That was new Humphrey...Humphrey?" she looked frantically around till she found him in a cluster of flowers." Humphrey are you okay ? Humphrey !" She shook him, his body limp and eyes closed. "Humphrey please wake up " Kate closed her eyes and pressed her nose to his. Humphrey decided to end his tease and cocked open an eye.

"Aww Kate that's sweet" Humphrey said and she jumped.

"That was mean " She said playfully slapping him. They rolled around until Humphrey ended up on top of Kate. They both stared deep into each other's eyes ,their bodies pressed tightly against each other.

"Do you think we should ? " Kate whispered.

"Only if your ready" He whispered back.

Another Voice arose. "Kate ! Humphrey !" Allen yelled. "Oh I'm so sorry " Allen said as he stumbled over his own feet, he said looking away. Humphrey stepped up.

"What is it Allen ? " Humphrey said moderately annoyed.

"Their have been signs of the Caribou herd moving south "  
"And ?" Kate said.

"Well sir umm ma'am if the Caribou moves well ...so will we " Allen said worriedly.

Humphrey nodded .

"Well then" Humphrey said."Allen I have a mission for you" He said in a deeper, commanding voice.

"Sir ! " Allen stood straight up.

"I want you to ask the other alpha's and..."

"And ?"

"See what their thoughts on the matter are and report back to me tomorrow "

"Yes Sir !" and Allen left running. Humphrey turned back to Kate.

"Now that that's finished..." Humphrey walked over to Kate and began to nibble on her ear. She moaned slightly.

"Do you want to do this " Kate asked.

"I'm ready if you are Kate" Humphrey replied.

"We are a little young though " Kate whispered.

" Then let's see where fate takes us " Humphrey smiled back and kissed her cheek.

Allen left quickly not stopping by the feeding grounds for a bite to eat. As he looked for Tony thirst pulled him and he decided to walk to the nearest stream. He stepped into the water cooling himself and drank deeply. After a final gulp he looked a little above and saw a glint of silver. He smiled to himself, he had been working on his fishing skills and he was hungry. This one was long and skinny but stayed in place as if the weak current was to much for it. '_Probably sick' _Allen thought as he dived head first jaws open into the water. He soon resurfaced with a yell. "OWWW!" he yelled licking his teeth to check for damage. "_What the heck is that_ ? " He wondered as he looked at it . The mystery sliver remained straight and unmoved. Puzzled Allen decided to try again, this time he went slowly, working it out of its muddy prison. With a splash the mud gave free and the item flew onto the nearby bank. Breathing heavily Allen stumbled over to the bank, and looked at it . It started as straight piece of metal, very rusty and worn. Then as the metal went on it curved into a point. Up to the rust the metal was stained with blood and black splotches, the blood almost faded.

After looking at the hook Allen shrugged. It was interesting but it wasn't food so in good heart of course, he threw the hook up the bank as pay back for the painful bite. It landed with a thud, sending sand up. Allen then walked away and grumbled.

The hook rested there, the sand covering the blood and the point resting upon some recently walked disturbed sand.

** THE END**

**A/N: Thank you my loyal readers. I honestly didn't believe that I would complete this story but I seemed to have surprised myself. While I wrote friends and fellow writers moved on and I will miss them deeply but for those of you who remained my heart warms. Please leave your final thoughts ( I adore all reviews especially long ones) about the story and whether I should make a sequel and/or attempt an M rating. Until next time I have the fortune to read your kind words...Thank you -Nick**


End file.
